Never Alone
by Flight-of-Hawks
Summary: This AU fanfic will tell the story of Male (Alexander) and Female (Aura) Sparrow of their adventures together. More like a retelling of Fable 2's story but with a twist. My Sparrows will each have their own romance pairings- who of which I will reveal as the story progresses. Enjoy. Disclaim: Characters and etc belong to Lionhead Studios. But with some stuff added
1. Prologue

(Bowerstone Old Town)

"Wake up, my little Sparrows!" Mira calls up to her twin children outside their sharing bedroom, "Breakfast!" Mira: wife, former traveler, and mother of her eldest daughter Rose and her (identical) brown-haired twins Alexander and Aura.

"Can we sleep a little longer?" Alexander says with a groggy tone, "It's cold outside... and it's cozy in our warm beds..." It was fall and things were getting colder by the day, making the cobblestones feel like ice, and the inside of the house chilly.

"Yeah!" Aura exclaims.

"It's bad to waste the day away in bed, don't you know?" Mira says.

"You don't want Father to eat your yummy breakfast again, don't you?" Rose yells with a smile of knowing her younger siblings wouldn't let their father have all the food. Rose (age 12) was no more than four years older than her eight-year old siblings, making her the responsible older sibling. Her parents have always put her in charge of watching over them, when their father went to patrol the city as the head guard of Bowerstone. Their mother works at the furniture shop in Bowerstone Market, adding to the money they need to live and pay rent to the greedy landlord.

Just then, the twins spring up from their own beds and race down the stairs for breakfast. Alexander and Aura have always share a close bond with each other since birth. They are inseparable.

When Alexander and Aura got to the kitchen, their food was still intact. When it comes to either with food or playing games, the twins were always ready to seize the opportunity. Their father, Jackson- and former Hero of Southcliff- just put the food on the table as Rose helps set the tableware.

Jackson had come a long way since he defeated the White Balverine those twelve years ago. He lost his parents, and almost lost his wife to the beast who was once the Duke of Southcliff (whom of which he spared). Those scars healed over time and he has long since moved on. When Rose was born, he decided for himself and his wife to settle down. He always tells his children stories about Heroes before bed; even as to telling them that their ancestor is the Hero of Oakvale- which is indeed true, though most of the records were lost hundreds of years ago since the fall of the Heroes Guild. In addition, he even tells them that he himself was once a Hero. The twins love hearing his stories and believe them to be true- being as young as they are - they believe in magic, while their older sister does not. It was Alexander who idolizes him the most, wanting to be like him when he grows up.

"Good morning, my little Sparrows. Don't worry your stomachs out, I didn't eat your food this time." Jackson says with a chuckle. One time, out of hunger, Jackson had eaten the twins supper before; he would come home hungry from the days work, since he rarely took a break.

After the table was set, the family of five sit together at the table and ate their breakfast while talking.

Jackson and Mira had some news to share with the children. Jackson starts, "Children. Your mother and I have something to tell you." He said while looking at his children with his usual crooked smile.

"Me and your father will be heading to the gypsy camp near Bower Lake to visit some old friends. They're your god-parents, don't you know?" Mira says, "Rose. You will be in charge of things here until we return, as usual. We won't be gone long, dears."

Rose was always willing to help her parents out in any way, "Yes, Mother and Father. I'll take good care of them." Rose said with a beaming smile.

Alexander was a little disappointed, he couldn't go with his parents, he longs to venture outside of Bowerstone and out to explore the vast land of Albion.

"Will you be fighting monsters on the way there, daddy?" Aura meekly says, she was afraid of monsters and has always cling to either her brother or father for protection.

Jackson knew what she meant, there have been recent reports of bandits near the road to Bowerstone and Brightwood. Aura has good reason to be worried for her parents lives. Jackson just gave her his usual crooked smile and said, "Don't worry, Aura. If those bandits ever try to best me, then I'll best them back! I was a Hero after all!" But under that crooked smile of his, he felt an ill feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

After breakfast, Jackson and his wife packed what they need for the journey.

"We'll be off now, children. Remember to lock the doors at night. And if anything happens, run to the neighbors. Good bye. Ticker will be coming home with us to stay for a while." Jackson said as he and his wife wave to them.

"Bye, daddy!" Alexander and Aura said together. They're absolutely sure that their parents would return.

However, Rose has a bad feeling she couldn't shake off. Like they won't be coming back.

After their parents had left, Alexander and Aura decide to play outside.

Alexander gets an idea, "Hey, lets play Hero!" He went inside to get the two wooden toy swords his father gave to him and his sister on their birthday last year.

Aura looks at her brother and smiles in agreement, "Alright, but lets play outside this time; don't want Rose or mummy and daddy to scold us again. I hate getting in trouble."

Rose condones this, she likes seeing her siblings play with each other. Rose never had many friends to play with in Old Town, she always felt obligated to be there for her young siblings, thus never giving herself time to make friends.

Seeing Rose looking lonely, Aura invites her to play too. Rose couldn't standby anymore and joins in on all the heroic fun.

(Two days later)

Bang! Bang!

The children lazily get up from their beds to hear someone knocking on the door outside.

"I'll get it..." Rose said, still feeling tired as it was three in the morning.

When she opens the door, to find a tall gypsy man with a handlebar mustache. The children knew this gypsy to be their fathers friend (god-father to the children) by the name of Ticker. Ticker has been a family friend since Jackson's younger days as a Hero and in childhood. He was chosen to be the children's care taker.

Rose gasps and said with much worry, "Ticker! What are you doing here? Where's mother and father?"

Alexander sees Ticker and says something similar, as did Aura, who were barely awake.

Ticker lowers his head and kneels down to the children's height. Instead of his normal chipper self, he looked depressed and his voice full of sorrow, "That is why I'm here to tell ya, children. Your mother and father -my greatest friends- have died defending us gypsy's against the bandits. They killed your mom first. Your father flew into a rage and started to slaughter them all, till he could fight no more. In his dying breath, he told me to find and take care of you three."

The children have trouble processing this in their young heads. Their mother and father had died.

"Wh-What?! They can't be dead! Father's a Hero!" Alexander proclaims, trying to hold back tears while his sister was in hysterics. Rose sobs with her sister.

"Heroes are not immune to death, boy. They're just harder to kill. Your father died trying to save us gypsy's. He died a Hero's death." Ticker says. He too is upset with the tragic turn of events.

Alexander and Aura try to understand him with what the gypsy said about their father. That's what Heroes do, right? They help people, even if it means they themselves may die in the process. The children have no idea what lied in store for them in the next month to come. When the city heard about the former Hero's death, (almost) Everyone grieves for the loss of the great Hero of Southcliff. Southcliff and its Duke, who was Mira's brother, was especially heart-broken.


	2. Ch 1

(Bowerstone Old Town)

It has been one whole month since their parents deaths. Rose and her siblings were evicted out of their family home the day after their parents died; Ticker didn't have enough to pay the rent to the greedy inconsiderate landlord. The children were forced to sleep outside in winters icy grasp. Luckily, Ticker (being poor himself) gave them an old, small, and cold wooden caravan cart, only holding two soft blankets to sleep on. It was all he could provide them at the moment. Alexander and Aura have to share one blanket, they didn't mind, as their bodies body-heat kept them warm at night. The bitter irony, was that the caravan cart rested right next to the house where they use to live in! It was one misfortune after another.

Last week, Ticker had to leave for the next week to get some more money and food for them. He was all they've got. Unfortunately, no more than three days went by, when they heard the terrible news that their guardian Ticker was found dead right outside of Bowerstone. He died of a heart attack. The children were now on their own to look after each other.

Alexander and Aura hadn't lost their spirits, yet. They didn't let the plague of misfortune stop them from playing together and helping one another. Rose tries to be more optimistic, everyday since her parents death, she looks to the direction of Castle Fairfax, hoping one day her siblings and herself would live in a castle too.

The twins try all they can to feed their sister; yesterday, Alexander and Aura had almost kill a chicken out of sheer hunger, but Rose stopped them and said they were better than that. Aura argued that killing the chicken would feed them for the night; they can't stay starving. Rose didn't want to look. As Alexander was about to kill the edible fowl with his own wooden toy sword. But then, he looked in the chickens eyes, he couldn't bring himself to perform the corrupt deed and just kicked the chicken away. The three had to go hungry without food.

One morning, as the hungry children huddle against one of the burning iron torches, Alexander and Aura felt the wet bird droppings falling from the sky by two small birds.

The twins quickly got the white poo out of their hairs as their sister said in disgust, "What was that? Oh! Yuck." But she then changes her tone into a humorous one, "Well... I hear that's lucky. Like finding a four-leaf clover. Although I think I'd prefer the clover." Rose then looks toward the place where Castle Fairfax stood. Rose could imagine how lucky Lord Lucien must be to have all the luxuries he needed. She tells her siblings, "Look little Sparrows... Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow. Imagine the grand dining hall Father use to talk about. I bet Lord Lucien's having roast duck this time of year."

The twins mouths water, imagining the taste of it's tender juicy meat. Their mother would cook a grand feast during the winter holiday. Now they'll never have a dinner anything of the like again.

"Food..." Aura says as her stomach growls loudly. Her and her siblings haven't eaten since Ticker died a few days ago. But they've manage to find some amount of scraps from other peoples garbage; they were force to do this since the kind neighbors had long since moved away.

Alexander hugs his twin and says, "I know, sis. We'll find some food soon. Even though it's not like mommy's cooking, it's still better than nothing at all."

Rose then shows empathy for the rich lord for his recent loss, "But he must be really lonely since his wife and little girl died. In that castle all by himself... If only we could live there." Suddenly, Rose and the twins hear a commotion coming from around the corner, "What's going on over there? Come with me, Alexander. Aura, you too." Rose tells her siblings.

The siblings obey their sister and began to follow her. Then suddenly Rose was stopped by the dirty slim known as Arfur. Arfur is a street rat thief who works under a crook named Nicky "The Nickname" Chalmers, he's been trying to convince Rose to become a prostitute. Rose of course knew much better than to whore herself, just to get a meal.

"Leave her alone, Arfur!" Aura screams with anger, pointing her own toy wooden sword at him. She may be scared of monsters, but she wasn't scared of those who hurt her family.

"We don't want anything to do with you- now leave us!" Alexander says, taking his sister's side.

Arfur growls and says with much bitterness, "This isn't over, you little shits. Your Father's not here to protect you!" Arfur then walks back into the dark alleyway.

Rose sighs in relief he was gone, for now. She looks to her siblings and shows them gratitude, "Thanks you two. I hate that creep. Really. You didn't have to do that for me."

"We want to be your heroes too, Rose. Your are only best big sister ever!" The twins said at the same time with a heroic pose. They always did have a tendency to talk at the same time. They're parents once said that some twins know what the other is thinking sometimes, and feel what their feeling too. The twins shared such ability.

Rose's mouth quivers as if she was about to cry- but didn't. She remembers what her mother would say about her father, "Even though he's not a Hero to most of the worlds eyes anymore, he'll always be a Hero in our eyes. Right children?" Rose and the twins would always agree.

The three children continue their way to what was the commotion was all about. When they got there, a whole crowd of people gathers around a traders caravan. The boisterous trader was a renowned man by the name of Murgo, he was selling -at a reasonable price of five gold- 'magical' items he acquired from across the land of Albion. Being short as they are, the children couldn't see past the lot of people. However, they could hear Murgo say that he's selling a 'magical' music box from the time of the Old Kingdom, it is said to be capable of granting a single wish to anyone who uses it.

Rose didn't believe a single thing he said, proclaiming in disbelief, "There's no such thing as magic!"

This brought the attention of a white and red robed woman by the name of Theresa. The woman's eyes glowed a white hue, due to the fact she was indeed blind. It was a good thing too, since no one wanted to see black empty eye-sockets. Theresa gave feedback to Rose's comment, "We live in grim times indeed, if he young are too world-weary to believe in magic. Most children your age believe eagerly."

Alexander and Aura quickly defend their shared belief with much eagerness, "We still believe!"

Rose looks to her siblings and then to Theresa to reply with doubt of it, "Look. I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you, that music box is rubbish."

The twins gave a disappointed look to their sister, but she was making some sense about the music box; it looked as if it seen better days with its rusted appearance, and it probably doesn't even work at all.

Theresa tells Rose otherwise, "That's what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he stumbled upon. But you have an inkling, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe it's magic." Theresa began to turn away from the children as if she had somewhere else to be.

Theresa was right, Rose did want to believe, "What? You... you really think it could be?"

"For only five gold, you could have your answer." Theresa turned her head to respond.

Rose retorts, "For five gold, we could eat for a week." She had to think of priorities: a music box couldn't feed the twins and herself, and food would help them temporarily curve hunger away.

Theresa gives them the cold truth, "Listen to me, Rose: at the end of that week, you and your little Sparrows would be no closer to your dream- no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle."

"How did she know?" Rose thought to herself. She spoken to no one but her siblings of the subject. She shakes this thought off and says to her siblings, "What of it is real? I bet we can get five gold pieces... and maybe this could be our way out of here, after all. What is there to lose, little Sparrows?"

"Our hopes?" Aura sheepishly response to the rhetorical question.

"Come on, Aura, that music box is magical! We can make a wish to live in luxury inside an actual castle. Mother and Father would be so happy for us!" Alexander encourages. He really does want to believe.

Rose and the twins get started with the guardsman Derek the first person to help. When they approached him, Derek tells them that five arrest warrants flew away from his hand and into the nearby alleyway to the right of the man with the picture box. He can't leave his post to collect them, so he politely asks the children if they could find them for him with a price of one gold as a reward. Rose and the twins heartily agree to their friend.

Alexander and Aura were curious about the man with the picture box. They urge Rose to come with them to check it out. The man handling the picture box was Barnum, a keen entrepreneur, always with a money-spinning scheme. He needs some volunteers to demonstrate the works of the picture box, that could capture ones image and put it on paper. He was offering one gold piece as a reward as well.

Alexander and Aura start to jump up and down in excitement with wanting to take part, "Please! Please! Please, Rose!" The twins say with big white smiles and puppy-dog blue eyes.

Barnum took notice of the children, and gladly would gladly take their picture of the three together. The children didn't quite understand half the words he was saying. Barnum explains he bought a thesaurus from Murgo to expand his 'vocabularium', but some of the words sound as if they didn't even exist at all. The children shrugs this off and began making their poses; Alexander did a more heroic pose; Aura joins her brother; Rose just shows her good side. With a flash from the picture box, their picture was taken; Barnum loved how it turned out, giving them the gold piece as promised. Unfortunately, the picture itself had to be in developing for three months before the kids could have it. The children didn't care and proceed to find the stray warrants.

Rose and the twins walk down the alleyway to see some of the local children gather around an older boy bullying two frightened stray mutts with his own wooden toy sword. The dogs were weak with hunger and couldn't defend themselves. Rose couldn't allow the boy to hurt the poor animals and took action; seeing them makes her think about Alexander and Aura if they were to be left alone without someone to care for them.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rose inquires with a swear word.

The older boy with a tall black hat and an earring on his one ear, by the name of Rex replies acting all smug, "Having a bit of fun. What's it to you?" Suddenly Rex head-butts her hard till she fell to the ground, rending her unconscious.

Alexander and Aura became infuriated by this act of aggression, and took action themselves by drawing out their wooden toy swords. Alexander and Aura circles the bully, trying to intimidate him with numbers. Rex was getting agitated and took a struck from Alexander, then from Aura. Rex couldn't land a single blow against them as they kept moving around. Rex then yells, "Stop moving around so I can hit ya we nutters! Stop it!" Alexander and Aura did not listen to the bully's words. Just then, Aura kicks Rex in the groin, letting the boy fall to the ground to cry. Rex then stands back on his feet, only to flee back to where he came from.

Rose awakes back to consciousness to see the bully gone and her siblings okay, to her relief. Rose shows her thanks, but was modest about taking on Rex herself if he hadn't sock her in the head. Her attention drew back at the cowering dogs, "Oh, poor things. You two had a horrible time." Rose tries to comfort them as did the twins try too, "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you. What you two need is someone nice to look after you. Like I do with my own siblings."

"Can we keep them? They're twins just like me and Aura; trying everyday to survive on these unforgiving streets. They don't have a big sister to look after 'em, like you do for us." Alexander says with a bright smile like Aura is showing.

"No we can't, little Sparrows- we can barely feed ourselves. I'm sorry, the answer is no." Rose denies. Though she didn't want to leave the strays, she must take care of her own. "Now you two rest yourselves. We're leaving now, little Sparrows." Rose says.

The three left the dogs with sad hearts, proceeding to find the warrants. Luckily, the three stumble upon one warrant, then another nearby. All they need now was three more.

The children hear a man in distress coming from the outside the warehouse. It was Balthazar the warehouse's owner, he was upset about the large beetles inside harming his stock. The children hear him and ran up the stairs to see if they could be of help, he offers a gold piece as a reward for them. Alexander and Aura agree to shoot the beetle with the toy guns that they've kept.

When the twins enter inside, Arfur appeared from outside of the warehouses large wooden window, this time, he was offering a gold piece to them if they smash Balthazar's goods 'cause he owed money to Nicky.

Aura felt pressured to do the terrible deed, she was afraid of Arfur if she didn't, "Maybe we should-"

"No, Aura! Don't listen to that nutter. You're much better and stronger than him in every way. We're in this together and we're going to do the right thing: to kill those beetle that Arfur released in this place." Alexander encourages. He was a good person through-and-through, seemingly nothing would stray his path off the honest way. Aura was like him in many ways, but she has her own opinion about how to do things too. In short, she would agree with Alexander on almost anything.

"Okay, Alexander. Lets go kill those beetles!" Aura says with glee. The used their toy guns to shoot the beetles dead, much to Arfur's dismay.

When they finished, they went back to Balthazar who was very grateful for their help. He gives them the gold piece he promised. All they need now is three more gold coins to buy the music box.

As they walk by, the two dogs from before found two arrest warrants for the children.

"Thank you very much, boys! We needed those." Alexander says, giving one of them a hug as Aura did for the second one. They knew Rose still wouldn't let them keep them, even if they did a helpful deed.

"Now all we need is one more!" Rose says while doing a little dance. As they were back-tracking, the children notice a married couple having an argument about a bottle of wine. The wife named Betty doesn't want her drunk-off-his-ass husband to drink anymore for tonight. Rose and the twins offer their services to them, all they had to do was to retrieve the bottle from a the sleeping bum named Magpie who stole the bottle. Magpie was known for his mean temper when awoken, the children knew this from when their father had a fight with him once.

"We should be careful. Now who's going in to get the bottle?" Rose says looking at her siblings. Alexander was the first to point to Aura to do it.

"(Sigh) Fine." Aura said in an unexcited tone. She tip-toes her way to the bottle, careful not to knock anything over. Aura carefully plucks the bottle slowly but surely able to grab it. As so as she got it rushes herself back to her siblings and quickly back to Betty and her husband.

It was obvious who Aura was going to give the bottle to: Betty. The woman thanks them and gives them a gold coin, and the piece of paper that was inside the bottle. The paper was the last warrant they needed to give to Derek, so he could finally clean up the town of its infestation of crime and villainy.

With no more delay, the children gleefully run back to Derek. Suddenly, Arfur blocks the alleyway to once more offer them a deal: to give him the warrants in exchange for a gold piece. However, if the children were to give the warrants to Derek, then he could get rid of Arfur for good.

Alexander and Aura have had enough of Arfur, and decide to do the right thing. "Up yours, Arfur!" Alexander says as he kicks Arfur in the groin. The children ran to Derek and quickly gave him the lost arrest warrants.

"Aye! Thank you, children. Now I am able to do my job. And it's all thank to you. Usually most good deeds go unrewarded, but since this a special case, I'm making an exception." Derek said, he gives them a gold coin as their reward.

"Yes! All we need is one more gold piece to get the music box!" Aura says with much anticipation in her happy expression.

Just then, the children over-hear yet another argument, this time there was a man name Monty trying to gain the attention of his love, Belinda. However, Belinda's mother doesn't approve of Monty and forbids her daughter to never see the poet again, shooing away the distraught Monty. The children see if there was anything they could do for him. Monty asks of them to deliver a love poem to Belinda and to make sure her mother doesn't get it, he didn't have the coin, but he was sure that Belinda has a reward for them. When the children get the door to Belinda's mother's house, Rose reads the sappy, barf-inducing poem, only to find it rather mushy to the children's ears.

"Awe! I remember when Father always says sweet things to Mother..." Alexander coos while Rose read the touching poem.

"Ew! Yuck. Who reads that kind of writing?" Aura out of disgust. She was still too young to understand the adult world.

Aura gingerly knocks on the hard wooden door three times until Belinda's mother opens the door. Rose distracts the old woman, while the twins hurry up stairs to the bedrooms where Belinda sadly cleans the floors. Alexander gives her the sappy poem, feeling very proud of himself. Belinda was very pleased, she gives them a gold piece- the very last gold piece the children needed to by the music box.

Alexander, Aura, and Rose haste themselves to Murgo's caravan. Luckily the music box hadn't been purchased yet by anyone else. Rose politely asks Murgo if she could buy the music box. With much delight to the seller's ears, he gave them the said magical item, while Alexander and Aura gave him the hard-earned five gold pieces. Murgo then asks of them to go somewhere quiet to use it.

"We should do this more often." Alexander comments. Working hard for a living made him think by doing good deeds for people, would help buy what he and his sisters need.

"We did it! We can finally make the wish!" Aura says sounding much happier than before. She didn't even felt hungry anymore, thinking that their misfortune would end at last.

"Careful, Alexander; don't want to trip and fall on the music box!" Rose said to her sibling. He was running ahead to a box covered with a red cloth that wasn't there before. This didn't occur to them, as Alexander placed the music box right on top of the box. Rose turns the handle exactly three times as Murgo instructed, she then whispers, "I wish... I wish..." She prays real hard; she puts all her hope into it, as her siblings did the same. The music box opened its lid and began to play its song. However, it began to release a beam of light- that quickly turns to red- out of it and was starting to twirl around and around. After a few seconds, it suddenly vanishes into thin air.

All those hopes- all those dreams within Rose vanished as the music box did. Rose was greatly disappointed, she thought that her siblings and herself would be right inside of a castle with servants to cater to their every whim. No- they were still where they were in the beginning.

Alexander and Aura didn't know what to make of it. They were sad that their sweet sister's dreams weren't realized.

With saddened hearts, the children went back to their broken home even more hungrier than before. To the children's surprise, they find the same two mutts they've helped from before, waiting for them with happy looks to their face. This made the twins happy once more.

Rose wasn't in the mood to see them; not after what happened, "What are you two doing here? I'm sure I didn't wish for you two!" Rose was too tired to complain anymore about them, she knew they would be sticking around for a long time.

"Does that mean we get to keep 'em" Aura says to Rose.

"(Sigh) Yes," Rose said, "They're YOUR dogs. And Alexander's too." Rose finally allowed them to stay.

"Yippee! We'll take good care of 'em, yes we will!" Alexander says with glee. He goes up to the mutt with the short droopy ears and says, "I'll call you... Hughes." The dog barks with approval of his given name.

As for Aura, she goes up the the second mutt with pointed ears and small scars (possibly received from fights with other dogs) on his mussel and says, "Then your name will be Alabaster." Alabaster barks in approval like his brother did.

Rose sees the sun was setting and says to her siblings, "Alright, little Sparrows. Time for bed."

"But it's only seven 'o clock..." Alexander argues.

"We need to sleep early, if we're going to head to the docks to snatch some food from the crates tomorrow; we won't die of starvation." Rose says, being more realistic with the situation.

The twins huddle together on the blanket, as Rose did with her own. The dogs huddled together too. The -now- family of five drifted to slumber.

(Two hours later)

Hughes and Alabaster awoke from the approaching guardsman and start to bark and growl in an instant. The guardsman by the name of Nick became nervous in front of the dogs and said, "Ooh. All right, settle down, there's a nice... angry stray dogs..."

Rose quickly awakes to calm the dogs, "Quiet, boys." After the dogs were calmed, she directs her attention to Nick, "What do you want?"

Nick explains, "I work for Lord Lucien, miss. And he would much like to see you in the castle. I've been sent to collect you."

Rose couldn't believe her ears, Theresa was telling the truth about the music box. The wish did come true. Rose was all smiles as she woke her siblings, "It did work! Our wish came true! Come on, little Sparrows, wake up!"

Alexander and Aura got up hearing everything their sister told them.

"We knew it was real, sis!" Aura exclaims.

"I suppose wishes need some time before they come true." Rose surmised.

Rose gives her siblings a big hug and then lets go before they got squished.

Alexander concerns about their new furry companions, "Aren't they coming with us?"

"It's alright, we can ask Lord Lucien if we can still keep 'em when we get to the castle- that's if he doesn't mind of course." Rose reassures.

The children go with Nick and the rest of the fellow guards across the city to finally arrive at Castle Fairfax.


	3. Ch 2

(Castle Fairfax)

Rose, Alexander, and Aura were scared and confused with what Lord Lucien is doing to them. First, he tells the children to stand on the big circle with the Guild seal engraved in it, and now he was looking something up in his book.

To Lucien's shocking discovery, he finds that the children carry the blood of Heroes coursing through their veins. He tells this to the children.

"Heroes?" Rose questions, "Just like Father was! Those stories were true..." She now realizes that everything her father ever said about once being a Hero is all true.

This brought Lucien's attention, "Your father was a hero? Where is he?"

Rose hesitates, telling him, "Yes. Father use to work as head guard here in the city- he was the Hero of Southcliff. He died a month ago along with Mother while fighting bandits."

"At least he won't get in my way." Lucien muttered. He knew that the former Hero had children, but never saw them before in his life.

To the children's horror, Lord Lucien pulls out his flintlock pistol, aiming it right at Rose. Lord Lucien tells them that they would get in his way of fulfilling his long-term goal: to recreate the Spire. When Lucien looks at the scared helpless Children, they reminded him of his own little girl Amelia. But there was no turning back; he has them where he wants them.

Rose begs and screams for him to stop, "No! Please, Lord Lucien!" She cries.

The twins try to move from where they stand, but they froze in fear from the sight of the pistol. They couldn't even pull out their toy guns- they were as helpless as newborns. Their messily toy guns couldn't have done much in their dire situation.

Lucien pulls the trigger. Bang! The bullet flies across the room, piercing Rose through the heart. Speckles of blood fly in the faces of Alexander and Aura. The dream has now become a terrible nightmare they can't escape- literally.

"NO!" Alexander cries at last. He and Aura cling to each other for dear life as Lucien targets them next.

"Alexander... I'm afraid." Aura whispers to him, feeling she couldn't raise her voice out of fear.

Alexander eyes began to tear as he spoke to his sister feeling it will be their last. He was prepared to die with a smile, "Don't be, sis. If we die, then we get to be with our family again. We will no longer feel pain nor hunger. Even sorrow will be nonexistent to us, sis."

This touches the old mans heart, but can't stop after what he's done to them now, "Wise words for one so young. It's ashame I have to end your lives here, children. I'm sorry."

The twins back up against the stain-glass window as Lord Lucien fires two more shots. Bang! Bang! The force upon impact sends the twins flying back against the window- breaking it.

The twins have never felt so much pain in their young lives as they fall to their deaths upon Bowerstones cold streets below. The twins lives flash before their eyes of all they've experienced in their short young lives; the joy they shared with their family; the hardships they endured; and the love that their parents gave. The thud of landing was so muffled, that no human within ear-shot heard it, except for Alabaster and Hughes.

The dogs see the bodies of Alexander and Aura, they run to their side; lightly licking their cold fingers for any signs of life. The twins fingers moved a little, showing they are still alive, but barely.

Theresa comes to the scene and whispers the to twins, "Death is neither of your destinies, little Sparrows."

Theresa has the dogs carry both Alexander and Aura on their backs- Alexander on Hughes, and Aura on Alabasters. The five make their way out of Bowerstone and straight to the gypsy's camp where the twins will stay to recover. Theresa will watch over them until they grew up.

(Gypsy Camp)

The next morning, the twins wake up to find themselves sleeping in separate beds from each other inside of a gypsy caravan- this one being better built. They haven't felt the warmth of a bed in a long time. Their wounds were cleaned up by the healers of the camp. Their dirty worn clothes were taken and replaced with newer and cleaner clothes.

"Is this heaven?" Aura says. She then feels the warm fur of Alabaster as she tries to get out of bed. Suddenly, she felt a shot of pain coming from her chest, quickly lying back in bed.

"Hughes! And Alabaster too! Wait! Don't tell me that you two are dead too!" Alexander gasps. The dogs just tilt their heads in confusion with what they said.

"No. You both are not in heaven and neither are your dogs." Theresa says as she entered inside.

It was now Alexander's turn to speak, "It's you. The blind woman who told us to... buy the music box." His tone now turns to anger, "You! You told us to buy that danm box, and now... Rose is dead..." Alexander begins to heavily sob and apologizes for his harsh accusation, "I'm sorry, blind woman... its just we've been through so much shit; first it was mummy and daddy; Ticker; and now Rose..."

Theresa smiles and assures the boy, "There's no need to apologizes; it's natural to mourn for those you care for. But we must move forward, and try to live for them everyday. You may call me Theresa, little Sparrows."

"We have names, you know." Aura snaps, but quickly apologizes by saying, "I'm sorry, Theresa. What I mean to say, is that my name is Aura. And my twin brothers name is Alexander; he doesn't like it when people don't call him by his is full name though."

Alexander then starts to remember what Lord Lucien said before about themselves having the Heroes blood, "Lord Lucien said that we are Heroes- people who either help or-"

Theresa cuts him off, "I know what Heroes are. My younger brother was one."

The twins were taken by surprise. Theresa must know much about Heroes. The twins had to know.

"Your brother was a Hero?! Can you tell us about him? Please, Theresa! We gotta know." Alexander says pushing himself up and down the bed.

Theresa couldn't resist their begging puppy-eyes; the dogs were doing it too! "Alright, children. But after breakfast, you two still need to rest from your wounds."

Alexander and Aura grin at each other, they touch the furs of their own dogs, ready to begin their new life.

When Theresa brought them their food- consisting of cooked vegetables and meat on each plate- the twins were about to dive into the meal, until Theresa tells them not to eat too fast. This reminds them of when their mother use to tell them so. The children do eat slower. They even gave some food to the dogs too- though the dogs ate some food not too long ago.

After breakfast, Aura asks Theresa again if she could tell the story of her brother, who was a Hero like their father, but had performed great deeds of a higher degree.

"Alright, children. I'll share this with you two, since you are going to become heroes yourselves." Theresa started from the beginning, "It all began five-hundred years ago-"

This caught Alexanders attention, "Five-hundred years? No human alive can live that long! Now you're really telling stories." He says in disbelief.

"Alexander that's not true. I've read in a book that there were people known as 'Immortalists' who are able to live for a really long time- if someone doesn't kill them, that is."

Theresa smiled and supports the girls claim, "You are correct, Aura. I am one myself. It is both a blessing... and a curse. I've out-lived both my brother and my closest friends. It is truly a lonely existence. However, I found solace through traveling and gathering as much knowledge of the world as I possibly can. Technically, I am considered a Hero too, since I carry the Heroes blood as well."

"Wow..." the twins say at the same time in amazement.

"You must be really old then."

"Don't say such things to Theresa! Mommy said never to ask a woman how old she is." Aura retorts her brother.

Alexander tries to be smart, "But I didn't ask for her age, did I?"

"Children. Do you want to hear the story; or not?" Theresa says, getting a little impatient.

"Sorry, Theresa. You may continue." Alexander says.

"Alright. I'll start in the beginning, where it all began," Theresa began to tell the full story (from beginning, middle, to end) of the benevolent Hero of Oakvale (named Leo).

Theresa knew it was going to be a long story, so she brought some snacks for the twins and dogs as well, and even allow them to take potty-breaks in between.

The twins listen intently about the Heroes progression from childhood to young adulthood, and then to older adulthood, and then finally his death of old age. They laughed, they cried, they gasped at the most exciting parts. Alexander and Aura cooed when Theresa told them when Leo fell deeply in love with a fellow hero, the one known as Briar Rose. Theresa even added the part where Leo and Briar Rose had many (by which she meant a few) children together. It didn't take the twins long to figure out that Theresa is their great aunt/ancestor.

It took a few days to tell the story (by that time, the twins have healed most of their wounds) in great length those few nights before bed. It was a long story indeed.

Theresa tells them, "Now that you know everything about the Hero of Oakvale, do you understand what it means to be a Hero?"

Alexander and Aura look to each other, then to their dogs, then back to Theresa and say at the same time, "Teach us to be Heroes!"

"I will do my best to help you two avenge your sisters death, and to help you two prepare to face Lord Lucien in the years to come. For now you two must rest. Your training begins tomorrow." Theresa says with an all knowing smile.

Over the next ten years, the twins were trained in the arts of, melee and ranged combat as well as discipline. When the time came, the twins and their dogs were ready to set out into the vast land of Albion.


	4. Ch 3

(Bower Lake)

Theresa waits in front of the Gypsy Camps entrance wooden gate for the twins and their dogs to meet her. The time has come for Alexander and his sister Aura to start their journey as the heroes of Albion- to stop Lord Lucien, who had become very powerful over the past ten years since that dreadful night.

Not a moment too soon, Alexander and Aura make their appearance, they're most eager to venture out into the world after ten years of training, and learning more and more about heroes. The twins were now eighteen- old enough to fend for themselves, but they'll never be alone, they have their respective dogs. And each other.

Aura had grown into a fine young woman. Her lush brown hair reached down to her shoulders in a cascading style like a flowing waterfall. She wears a highwayman's hat she found once, and has cherished since. In addition, she wears a paupers attire like her brothers but a woman's style, except she's wearing a patchy hand-me-down trench coat from a friend on her birthday. Her body was lean with little muscle, with hourglass curves; she plans to keep it that way!

Alexander too grew into a physically fit, and tall young man. He wears his brown hair into a ponytail with a red silk ribbon tied at the end; kept it from getting in his face while practicing. His dog, Hughes looked he hadn't aged a day like his brother Alabaster; but all dogs in Albion have been known for their long life-spans, as long as they have a sheer will to live for their masters- if they have one in the first place, of course.

Theresa smiles when the four arrive. Theresa guides them outside when the large wooden gate opens, overlooking the still waters of Bower Lake. In the middle of the body of water, stands a small mass of land with a small tomb with a door. Along the right-hand side of the lake stood a tall hill with stair that lead to the top, it was called Heroes Hill, it is said that it use to be part of the Heroes Guild before it ceased to be. Nature now claims all that remains of the Heroes Guild.

The seer hands the two a seal in the shape of the Heroes Guild, it would allow them to enter the tomb and traverse through its depths and to the Chamber of Fate, the place where they need to be. But the seal appeared to be split into two pieces, meaning the two halves have to be together in order to open the door; it still allowed Theresa to communicate with the two heroes.

"Thank you for everything, Theresa." Alexander says.

"I most appreciate that. Now, if you want, you both can explore a bit around Bower Lake for anything of use to you, but no further than that. Now go." Theresa instructs.

It had been no more than two seconds after they took their first steps that they hear a voice- a most annoying voice they've ever heard.

"What was that?" Aura says. She then looks over the edge of the cliff to see a gargoyle with gleaming white eyes and a stupid mischievous smile on a withered stone structure. Instead of spouting out water, the small stone figure expels insults and taunts.

"Hey! You two nitwits!" The gargoyle calls, "I use to be an-" Sprung! Goes Alexander's crossbow, shooting the gargoyle into pieces.

"Arrow to the face!" Alexander states with glee, not wanting to hear that stupid, over-used joke he had heard from somewhere before.

Both Alexander and Aura smile in delight, no longer having to hear the gargoyle again. Suddenly a map appears in Aura's hand, it contained every gargoyle location in Albion; including the ones in Bower Lake, and a special place called "Gargoyle Trove" located beneath the waters of Bowerstone.

Aura had an idea, "Say, brother. How 'bout we do a little gargoyle and silver key hunting, shall we?"

Alexander had found a silver key behind the wooden fence at the rear of the gypsy camp not too long ago. He agrees with his sister, "That would be most fun, Aura. Let's go, then!"

Off the twins went, scouwering across the grassy knolls and woods of Bower Lake with their dogs by their sides. It prove to be a challenge for Aura to find the stone creatures, she learned then that she has to listen to the gargoyles, and to look out for their gleaming white eyes. Luckily, Alabaster had great hearing as he points with his nose to one of the gargoyles mounted on another stone structure hidden in the trees. Unfortunately, Alabaster lost his sense of smell before he ever met Aura and her brother, he couldn't find items hidden in the ground like his brother Hughes. However, what Alabaster can do is help Aura fight by her side; unlike Hughes who's almost a complete pacifist.

"Good boy, Alabaster!" Aura praised. Bang! She shoots the gargoyle with the pistol she found moments ago. "Lets go see how Alexander and Hughes are faring with finding the silver keys."

Alexander and Hughes weren't too far ahead when she found them. The two had found many wonderful things such as gems and other items worthy to sell. He even swam in the lake and found a rusty cutlass to replace his rusty long-sword, which was weak compared to cutlass. Alexander was fiddling with a beggars ring he had found nearby, it made him ponder for the future he would like to have if he were to find a good woman to settle down with, but he wouldn't present a beggars ring to like the one he's holding; it was much too inferior for the type of woman he had in mind. Back in the camp, he would flirt with the gypsy girls with his wily charms, but he was just being a tease, he couldn't see himself being with any of the young women in camp.

"One day, Hughes, I shall find a nice lass and ask her to marry me." Alexander turns around, hearing his sister approach him with solemn blue eyes.

"Alexander. Could we... you know... visit our parents graves?" Aura was carrying a handful of flowers from the surrounding area.

Alexander and Aura hadn't visited their parents graves for a long while. It always brought tears to Aura's eyes to see her parents lying under the embrace of the soil below.

"Of course, Aura. We're going to make them proud!"

The Hero of Southcliff's and his wife's grave was located at the foot of Hero Hill; a proper place for a Hero to be buried with a spouse by his/her side. When the twins and their dogs set foot on the hallow ground, their eyes instantly begin to shed tears. Aura kneels down to gingerly lay the flowers near the small tombstones.

"Hello, Mother. Father. We're going to become Heroes and make you proud to be your children. We're going to avenge Rose; too bad her body... was nowhere to be found, she would have liked being buried next to you both. We're going to stop Lord Lucien from doing this to anyone else. Wish us luck. Brother, it's your turn to say something." Aura calls to Alexander who was standing and facing away from the graves, he didn't want to feel depressed on this day, fighting back the tears that won't stop running down his cheeks and onto his vest.

Alexander then takes out the photograph of him and his sisters posing in front of Barnums picture-box to earn that first gold coin, Theresa had given it to him months after that night ten years ago. Aura, sometimes, liked to look at it to remember how innocent they use to be, even when they had little to nothing at the time.

"We'll bring that bastard down till our last breath. Father... I wish you and Mother, and Rose were all here to see us now. I love you all... so much." Alexander beckons his dog and walks away from the grave, not letting his sister see him breakdown near the lake-waters edge, the wet soil stains his pants that were already wet from swimming earlier. Aura was too focused re-engraving the words on the tombstones with a sharp tool, so that the words wouldn't fade away. He has to be the strong one, it was his sister who usually breaks when something was too overwhelming, he has to be the one to be her support. He promised himself never cry out of pain, but it was a promise he often breaks. Hughes licks his masters hand in hopes of comforting him.

Alexander feels his dogs warm fur with his one free hand while the other covered his eyes. Hughes was Alexander's shoulder to lean on- more like his body than the shoulder.

Afterwards, Aura and Alexander bid their parents farewell, never looking back.

The two swim across the lake to the tomb right in the middle of the lake. Suddenly, Hughes finds a silver key right behind the tomb itself. "Good boy!" Alexander praises. Years ago, the twins heard the story of how the Hero of Oakvale collected all fifty silver keys that opened a chest to a great treasure, after the keys were used- as if by magic -the keys spread across the corners of Albion for someone else to find them all again and one day open the fifty-key chest.

Aura takes out her half of the Guild Seal while Alexander did the same, they put the two halves together to make it whole in order to put the seal into the slot. The mechanism within the slot unlocks and opens the door.  
_

(The Chamber of Fate)

The twins had to traverse through the innards that was the shell of what the Guild use to be; a large structure it was, once full of heroes and students eager to learn the ways of the Hero. Time had reduced the old tomb into a dank cavern filled with water and giant green beetles. Aura and Alexander found it very easy to get through the passage without as much as a single drop of sweat.

Alexander always preferred to use a good sword and crossbow for when he trained- it just felt natural. Aura on the other hand, didn't much like using a sword or any melee weapon, but instead using her own fists and a gun to do the job well enough.

"This is quite fun, don't you think?!" Alexander states with confidence while slicing some beetles with his cutlass. Bang! Bang! Aura shoots with her pistol at the insects, she hated beetles; one tried to bite her face when she was a teenager, the bugger latched onto her face and attempted to eat her nose. She then whacked her face against a nearby tree, killing the beetle, but had beetle guts all over her face. She hated beetles ever since.

"You call this fun? There's beetle guts everywhere- including on myself! Yuck! Alabaster, be a dear and clean this off me." She commands. The only place on her body that was stained, was her face- which she hates. She would rather smell like stinky dogs breath, than to be covered in beetle guts on the face any day.

The two continued onward, they had to activate a flit-switch to open the door that lead straight to the Chamber of Fate.

The twins and their dogs finally made it to the Chamber of Fate after crossing the bridge, it was everything Theresa had depicted; the walls of each side of the chamber were decorated with the Hero of Oakvales story from the beginning when he was a boy seeing his village burning in flames.

"Beyond these broken doors lies the Heroes Guild." Theresa says through the Guild Seal, "For centuries, ths academy trained the supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed through their veins. Once worshiped by the people of Albion, the great Heroes came to be feared and hated. No man alive today remembers the night the Guild burned. And now it lies forgotten."

"It's glorious! I wonder if Father came here before us?" Alexander comments as he savored every detail of the large chamber.

"He actually did. Before you were both born, I told your Father that you both would be born with the Heroes blood - I have foreseen this, and he knew too. Before your Father and Mother died, your Father left some weapons and other items in a chest here for the both of you to use for when you were ready." She then instructs the two to enter the beaming light coming from the middle of the chamber to help awaken their powers.

"Good old Dad: always thinking ahead." Aura says.

The twins enter the light, they felt a surge of energy flowing throughout their entire bodies.

"What's happening to us?!" Aura exclaims, "It feels... invigorating!"

"Same here!" Alexander adds.

"Your blood is awakening." Theresa states. Once it was over, she then says to the two, "You both can now channel the experience you have collected into strength, skill, and will. Since you both know what Strength and Skill correlate into, I will tell you about Will. Will gives you control over the forces of magic." She directs them to the direction of the cullis gate, "Before you is a cullis gate. It reacts to the Will of one who seeks to use it. You have not been able to use Will yet. But the simple act of reaching this place has given you two Will experience. You need to learn a Will ability to activate the cullis gate."

It seemed easy enough for the twins. Aura was most eager to use a Will ability, "Let me try! Let me focus on what spell to use." Aura says. She concentrates on the first ability that came to mind: force.

"Be my guest, sister. I think I prefer to just sticking with my swords and crossbows, thank you very much. I won't be needing magic as long as Aura is with me.." Not that Alexander disliked his newly acquired abilities, he just felt he would feel over powered by it.

Swoosh! Aura casts her force-push spell against the cullis gate. The gate reacts and emits a bright white light.

Alexander praises his sisters accomplishment. He then opens the chest his Father had left for him and his sister, it contains a good sword and a much better crossbow than the ones he has on currently.

"I can feel the power throughout my entire body! I've never felt so alive! I won't be needing a gun anymore." Aura proclaims. She then gives her gun to Alexander for him to hold on, she told him to sell it once they get to Bowerstone. They hadn't been to Bowerstone for the last ten years, surely it will look very different from when they were young.

"If that is what you both wish to mainly use, then I won't judge. You both have made excellent progress since that night. You both have grown stronger together, and now you will start this journey together. I'll be watching over you both. Use the cullis gate."

With that settled, the twins and their dogs proceed to the cullis gate, it sends them on the very top of Hero Hill in Bower Lake.


	5. Ch 4

(Bowerstone)

After defeating the bandit chief Thag, who and his men had blocked the way to Bowerstone, and releasing the traveling merchants he held captive, Alexander and his sister Aura, along with their dogs, made it to the city of Bowerstone: their old home.

Since defeating Thag, people have now been calling them, "The Heroes of Bowerlake," the two didn't mind the new title at all since they're Heroes now.

As children, they thought everything was huge to them due to their small stature, but now everything seems a bit smaller to them than before.

They enter the vibrant town square where there were many shops to browse and a tavern known as The Cow and Corset, the sign even shows a cow wearing a corset around her waist.

"Everything still looks the same as we remembered! Even the furniture shop where mother use to work is still there!" Aura says with glee, showing her brother the store that was in between the pie stand and produce stand.

Alexander remembers when him and his sister would jump on the beds and climb to the top of the cabinets; their mother would laugh for bit before she had them stop.

Just then, they hear Theresa's voice coming from the Guild Seals, she tells them she was going to be delayed for a little while before she arrives; she adds that she'll appear in Town Square when she was done. This gave Alexander and Aura time to explore the city.

"I say the first place we go to is Old Town. I want to see what has become of it since we've helped out." Alexander implores.

"Agree. And lets see what our old home looks like. Come on, Alabaster!" Alabaster barks happily as did Hughes.

The four head off to the direction to Old Town; they knew the city like the back of their hands, the twins did. It took no more than an hour before the reach Old Town. To their surprise, their old friend Derek was their at his post to greet them in person. Old Town itself, however, has changed drastically into a better place with good people walking about and children cheerfully playing on the city's streets.

"Hey! It's you two! The little Sparrows who helped me a great deal." Derek says in a jolly tone.

"It's good to see you again, guardsmen Derek." Alexander said as he shook his hand with Dereks.

Derek laughs and pats Alexander on the back as he says, "That's Captain Derek to you, my boy! When I stopped Nick and his gang, Lord Lucien promoted me to captain before he disappeared ten years ago. Tell you what, since I'm friends with most of the merchants here, they can give you and your sisters discounts on any item they have in stock."

When Aura heard him say sisters as if he thinks Rose was still alive, she had to tell him, "Thank you, Derek. But if I might add: our sister Rose died ten years ago (Gods rest her soul.)"

This saddens Derek as he says, "Gods rest her young soul. I'm sorry to hear, but at least she can rest easy knowing that you two are still alive." He reassures. He then leaves to resume his duties.

The twins and their dogs then venture to where their old home was. The house looked to be in better condition than before, with the addition of fresh green grass and flowers. The old cart was gone and replaced with three man-made bee hives with bees buzzing about.

Aura takes out Rose's diary, she remembers when she would take a peek in her diary when Rose wasn't looking to see what secrets she wrote; it was nothing exciting, but it was a good read.

Alexander spoke as he touches the wooden door, "One day, I would like to buy this place for when I start a family."

"I can see you as a family-man, Alexander." Aura comments with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to have a family of your own? I would tell my children my adventures (even if I'll exaggerate a little.) And I'd like to have a nice wife, who's unique in a way." Alexander was always one to think ahead toward the future.

Aura didn't know on that part, she doesn't know much about courting a man. Let alone how to raise children, "Well... one day when I'm older and when I find the right man. But I have no experience with rearing a family."

Alexander shares, "Neither do I, but I'm sure there are books on the subject in the bookstore. But all it takes is common sense, I once heard from the elder."

Deciding they've spent enough time on memory lane, the two went back to Town Square, but Theresa still wasn't back yet. The two then went down to the docks to find a very familiar sight. It was the old merchant Murgo and his caravan of nick-knacks that were said to be magical.

"Murgo? He's still alive and looking the same as we last saw him." Alexander remarks.

"And still the very same con-artist. What's he selling this time?" Aura adds. What she didn't quite understand was that his 'magical' items turn out to be the real thing; Murgo didn't quite know it himself.

Murgo notices the two and beckons them. He still remembers them from when they bought the music-box all those years ago. Murgo shows them a snow globe, with what looks to be a small village inside, that was said to be cursed by shadows that have trapped the villagers inside, and only a Hero could enter. All it costs was the small price of five gold.

Alexander and Aura look through the caravans other items, what caught their eyes was two vials of dog morphing potions; one labeled husky; the other bloodhound.

Murgo could see their interest in the potions and says, "Aw, yes! I see that your eyes have caught interest in those potions. Both have the ability to permanently change your dogs appearance and enhance their skills in many ways."

Aura admits, "It does sound interesting. How much do they cost?"

"A lot - 9000 gold each to be exact. Tell you what, if you two can lift the curse off that snow-globe, then I'll mark off the price by fifty percent. How does that sound, Sparrows?"

The offer was very tempting, but they have yet to sell the items they've found in Bower Lake, and Bowerstone as well. Even if the price was marked down by a sufficient amount, they still couldn't purchase the potions. Unless, they combine the money they'll earn from selling their junk.

"Deal!" Alexander and Aura said at the same time. Both wanted to give their dogs a different physical appearance, so it would be easier to tell the two mutts apart.

Alexander activates the snow-globe while holding his sisters hand as the two (and their dogs) were pulled inside.  
_

(Sometime later)

Alexander, Aura, and the dogs exit out of the snow-globe - now lifted from the curse - to be greeted by Murgo once again. Keeping his word, he marked down the prices of the potions. He then adds that it wasn't over yet, for he is expecting another artifact to arrive within a month.

The twins had shock written on their faces from the dark secret they've discovered inside the snow-globe - other than the colored shadows in a (once) grey world. Only one particular name came to mind: Chesty.

"Lets- Lets not enter the snow-globe again..." Aura manages to say.

"Well, at least the snow-globe would make a fine ornament on a desk!" Murgo comments out of their expense then adds, "Just don't let children play with it- it will possibly scar them for life." He knew the globes dark secret as well.

Alexander and Aura bid farewell to Murgo before the two went and climb up the steps back to town square. Theresa still had not yet arrived, so the two sold the items they wouldn't need to the items respective vendors.

Still running short on money, the two look around to see if any business was hiring. It didn't take long for the two to notice a sign in front of the blacksmiths saying the owner is hiring for a short period of time. The two take up the job together. Blacksmithing was more difficult than they thought, they have to hammer the hot metal at the right moment upon impact or they lose focus and bent the weapon while it's still hot.

Break! "Shit!" Aura curses in frustration when she bent the metal, "How does blacksmith Hugo deals with this all day?"

"Well he has been doing this all his life, so it makes sense why he's good at what he does."

The blacksmith comes back to find that the twins have done a fine job with forging (For the most part) the blades. He would once in awhile hire helpers for a short period of time.

"Alright then, you two, you both have earn your cut. Here is your earnings. I appreciate what you did for me. You're welcome to come back here any time - whether it be buying weapons or just browsing my wares." He said shaking his dirty soot covered hand with Alexanders.

"Much obliged!" Alexander politely says.

Aura counts her money and says, "Now we both have enough money to buy those potions Murgo is selling! I call the husky one!" Just before she dashes off, Alexander challenges her.

"Not if I get there first!" Alexander says in a playful manner. No matter how old they grow up, they'll always retain a child-like quality about them that may never truly diminish over time.

Aura buys the husky potion while Alexander buys the other.

"Come here, boy!. I'd like you to try this and see if it works; this potion can turn you into a pure-breed husky dog!" Aura pours the strange liquid into a silver bowl and puts it on the ground for Alabaster to drink out of; Alexander did the same.

When the dogs drink the liquid, nothing happens at first until a puff of smoke appears and shrouds around the dogs, changing Alabaster into a black and white husky and Hughes into a brown wrinkle-faced bloodhound.

Alexander and Aura are astounded by the effects of the potions. Alabaster seems to look more courageous and ready to fight anything in his path. Hughes was still the same, but now has a higher sense of smell with the help of his wrinkles on his face. The dogs could still recognize each other through their connection with their masters.

Aura remarks, "Murgo wasn't pulling our legs when he said these potions would work! Proves me wrong."

Alexander kneels down to Hughes level and gently lifts up the wrinkles on the dogs face (but not too high), laughing, "Look at this! Looks like he's smiling!" He kept lifting the wrinkles up and down for at least a few more seconds then stops. Hughes didn't mind in the slightest.

Afterwards, the four return to town square where Theresa stood in the center waiting for them. She has something to tell them: it had more to do with seeking out the triumvirate of Heroes; the Heroes of Strength; Skill; and Will.

"Hello there, Theresa!" Alexander greets with open arms.

"And to you, Alexander," she looks down to see how drastically the dogs have changed, "I see you've had fun venturing in the snow-globe I gave to Murgo to give to you two." She pets the dogs on their heads.

This took Alexander and Aura by surprise. They kinda did have fun getting rid of the Shadows, but the experience soured when they found something they shouldn't- something they'll remember for years to come.

"Yes... Anyways, you have something important for our journey, don't you?" Aura inquires.

Theresa replies, "Of course. Follow me - there is something I must show you." The seer leads the twins and the dogs to the west side of the city to the spot where the stonecutters shop is. Beyond the horizon stood a tall black structure.

Alexander takes notice and asks, "What is that beyond the sea?"

Theresa tells in full detail that Lucien is working on building the structure known only as The Spire: a conduit that was used before during the Old Kingdom timeline. Lord Lucien is preparing to use it again when it is complete; he has many men slaving to build the ancient relic for one sole purpose: to make a single dark wish- a wish that had destroyed The Old Kingdom those thousands of years ago.

"Do you now understand why Lucien must be stopped?"

Alexander clinches both of his hands in anger, narrowing his eyes out of pure hatred against Lucien. He then turns his hate into sheer will to purge Luciens evil.

Aura was more composed, she is just as determined as her brother to stop Lucien.

Aura replies after a long ackward silence, "Yes... What will you have us do?"

Theresa instructs them that they must find the Heroes of Strength, Skill, and Will. The first of the three Heroes (Strength) is located in the village of Oakfield. She gives the two fate cards to show who they must find; The Monk (Stregth); The Mage (Will); The Thief (Skill). The last card represents a choice to made in journeys end, she will explain more about the card when the time is right.

Without a moment to lose, the twins prepare for the trip to Oakfield to find the Hero of Strength.


	6. Ch 5

(The (Old Oakvale) Snowglobe - Flashback)

The twins, and their dogs, had found themselves in the village- devoid of color. Almost everything in the surrounding area was grey, (including themselves, but their weapons), except for a blue wooden door, a yellow gate in the horizon, and a large red ominous door that needed a key to enter. But other than that, the village look to be serene and beautiful. Even if it did lack more or less color.

Alexander was in his usual happy-go-lucky mood while Aura was wary, she knew something's very wrong and had to find the source of the problem. They continued further to find a person being harassed by three blue shadow figures carrying swords. Alexander tried shooting them, Aura uses her magic, but to no avail. When Alabaster leaped on one of the fiends to maul it with his fangs, the two soon realize that the colors of the shadows correlate with the Heroes born abilities: blue for Strength, red for Will, and finally yellow for Skill.

The twins went all round the village to find some more clues after unlocking the colored doors and traversing within the well to find the flit-switch to open the yellow gate.

They venture further to find a schoolhouse, run by sole school teacher Madame Ursula: a woman with a cheery disposition and a very helpful person. The woman was worried about six of the children who ran off to get away from the red shadows.

However, Aura was curious of what she could find in the schoolhouse to learn more about the village. She finds the teachers diary that was very... disturbing in the very last entry. According to the last entry, the teacher found a dead body of one of the students named Myrtle inside, who was stabbed and beaten multiple times- the chest was no longer present inside the seemingly normal school house of desks and toys. Ursula had dismissed it as an accident, denying any involvement of the murder; but she, however, did notice the devilish grins the children wore that day.

Aura was shocked by what she read, knowing now that there was more to the village during the time before the shadows ever came.

"Gods... These children... were killers. Killing a girl-an innocent soul-in cold blood like that... is inhuman." Aura states with a quivering lip. She puts down the diary without Ursula noticing and joins her brother with finding the children and personally killing the red shadows that were threatening the children. After finding all six of the children, Ursula gives the Heroes a child-made red seal key to open the large red door. The children claim that it's the only way to end the curse and bring back the color.

The twins succeed in the task and the curse was lifted, the spirits of the former villagers were now free to leave the fake colored world and go to a more peaceful place. The village was now empty. Or so they thought.

Alexander and Aura take their time inspecting the colorful world before returning back to the real world, this enabled them to open almost every house.

But then, Aura notices a yellow flit-switch above the fireplace inside one of the houses, since it could only be activated by a use of Skill, Alexander shoots and follows it.

"Interesting! Maybe it could lead us to some treasure?" Alexander merrily remarks.

Aura felt an almost overwhelming sense of dread in the air about the whole thing- even worse than the Shadows it seemed.

By he time the twins caught up with the mechanism, hitting it with various amount of skills, they found a chest on the sandy beach that wasn't there before when they helped the children. When Aura opens the chest, all she found was a... tea party invitation from a fellow known as Chesty. What bewilders the two was that it wasn't a person who gave them the letter, but a living chest.

"This is getting rather strange, sister. Should we go to the tea party? I see no harm in it, but still..." Alexander was beginning to feel uneasiness as Aura was feeling earlier.

Aura gulps, "We'll go to this "party" who knows what we'll find?"

The twins tread to the house where the sign reading "Myrtle Cottage," it was the place the invitation described.

Aura slowly opens the door, they were unprepared with what they were about to find. Inside the cottage held grim silhouettes of skeletons with party hats sitting at a long table facing the entrance door. There were coat racks with more skeletons hanged up like actual coats. Alexander wasn't as phased as his sister, but he was still freaked out all the same. Aura notices a note on the table, it reveals a more sinister nature to their host, Chesty the "friendly" chest. Not only did Chesty loved to have fun, but it liked to kill people as well; as it reveals more into Chesty's past. In addition, there was a magic mirror up stairs that held an item.

Alexander makes one valid assumption in his mind: Myrtle was reborn as Chesty after her dead body was stuffed into a chest- a magical one to be specific. The magic from the chest held her soul within the wood and became alive, and renamed itself Chesty. Chesty had the playfulness of the child it once was, but now has the urge to kill anyone who's unfortunate to find it.

"Aura... lets never accept an invitation from magical murderous chests ever again for as long as we live."

"Agree." Aura replies She crumbles up the paper and throws it somewhere. She wanted to get out as soon as possible, but Alexander wanted to get the item first. They did, but the item was inside the mirror itself. Mustering up the courage, Alexander goes in while Aura and the dogs stayed outside of the cottage to wait for him. It took no more than a few minutes before Alexander dashed out of the cottage, he grabs his sisters hand and the runs follow in toes. What ever Alexander saw, really had him running to the portal from whence they came. He didn't want to speak of it afterwards; whatever scared him, Chesty did a good job of doing it.

(Rookridge Road)

The twin Heroes tread along the path of Rookridge. The area seemed gloomy and rainy with the scent of the salty scent of seas air- a scent he now found himself welcoming, since they took a trip to Knothole Island. However, the only down side is that there are bandits roaming around killing and stealing from people. Like the one man stealing from a tipped over cart with a few dead people inside. Alexander and Aura decided to leave the dirty fellow alone, and move on.

Before, the twins went on a trip (inside a large enough submarine) to Knothole Island: a land where the weather is ever changing, and where many unique items can be found. The island had been suffering from a great chill of snow and ice. The mayor had asked them to make the island warm again. With the help of Hughes great sense of smell, the twins found the key that opens the tower door to find the sun totem. They used the strange tribal totem to make the snow melt and the island scorching hot. They reported back to the islands mayor, who runs the island, that the deed was done, but they could tell that the mayor was greedy and only wanted the island to be used as a tourist attraction. With nothing else to, the twins explored and then returned back to Bowerstone to set off to Oakfield.

Alexander looks to his sister, she was still shaken by the what she'd seen inside the cottage. He inquires this to her attention, "It's still bothering you, isn't it? It's okay, Aura, we've restored the color and freed those spirits. But I agree that no cannot unsee that morbid image inside that cottage." He gulps thinking of the possible dangers that lie ahead for him and his sister, "I have a feeling that things are going to get worse as we continue on our journey." He had put that past behind him.

Before Aura could give a response, a group of bandits came charging at them with cutlass's and rifles to shoot them from above the ledges near some worn structures. Aura let out of burst of force magic, knocking the brigands back for Alexander to take out his crossbow and shoot them. Alabaster leaps onto one of them, instantly using his sharp fangs to maul the bastard, killing him with crimson blood stained jowls. Hughes retreats to a safe place (a large rock) to hide till it was over. Aura gets shoot in the thigh by one of the bandits rifles but this did not stop her from killing him. With the last man fell dead, Hughes comes out of hiding as Alexander treats his sisters wounds. He takes the bullet out of her thigh and cleans the bleeding wound and gives her a healing potion to drink.

"Hisss!" Aura whenced, "That bloody hurts, brother. Too bad there isn't any healing-type spells; only these healing potions."

"Well, we must make do what we find. Maybe you could invent some healing spells- I know I'd be needing healing if I ever ran out of potions. That is a great idea. But why did the Will-users of the past ever thought to create healing spells?" Alexander chuckles. He accidentally made the bandage too tight when something catches his eye off in the distance, making Aura let out a loud yelp.

"OW!" Aura gasps out of pain, "Not so hard!"

"Oh. I'm sorry," Alexander looks toward the distance where a statue stood near the cliff with a nearly-transparent man standing right next to it. "I think... I see a man off in the horizon."

Aura couldn't see because Alabaster was distracting her a bit. She finally sees what her brother sees, "You're not kidding. Why don't you go up there and check it out? I'll catch up."

Alexander nods his head and went off ahead to investigate the statue and the transparent man. When he gets there by crossing the short bridge, the man appears to be crying in woe of his unfortunate for reasons yet to be known.

"Uh...? Hello? May I help you?" Alexander taps his shoulder, but his index finger phases right through him. He found it strange, that he couldn't touch him, but he'll be sure to get more answers out of the strange sad man.

The man turns around to face the Hero looking rather surprised to see him, "Are you... Are you looking at me? Y- Can you see me?"

"Yes, good sir, why wouldn't I be? And might I ask who you are and why you're so upset?" Alexander responds as calm as he can.

"Alright, then. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Victor, and I... am a ghost- a spirit who seeks vengeance on the girl who broke my heart - and you are?"

"Alexander. Might I ask why you want revenge on this woman?" Alexander inquires. Hughes kept his distance away from the spirit, putting his tail in between his legs and cowering.

Victor tells is tragic tale of romance and abandonment, "It all started nearly a year ago, I was a young chipper man when I met the most beautiful young woman I ever laid eyes on. Her long braided golden hair, lush blue eyes, and the sweetest smile you'd ever see. And her name is Alexandria- or Alex for short. I loved her, and see felt the same. But on the day of our wedding... She never showed up and left me at the altar. The heart-break was (and still is) too much for me, so I came here to this cliff and leaped off the edge to my death. Now you know my tale. Do you see why I want her dead?"

Alexander heard it all, but he was thinking that there might have been a reason why she left him, "I see. What do you want me to do about it?"

Victor prepared for this and elaborates his twisted scheme, "It won't be easy. I want you to make Sam fall in love with you completely and utterly. Then, when she's ready to accept your proposal, when she can't imagine her life without you, give her this." Victor hands Alexander a vicious letter reading: Dear Alex. It's time for you to know the truth. I don't love you. I've never loved you. This was all a game for me. You are empty and deceitful and I hope that you never find the slightest glimmer of happiness in this life.

Alexander found it heart-breaking, but he doesn't know himself what this "Alex" is really like. But he did know that this letter would surely drive her to commit suicide like Victor did, "Are you sure you want me to do this to her? I mean, this seems very wrong to put her through it."

The drive for revenge had nearly consumed the ghost, "I don't care, anymore! I've spent a long time thinking of the exact right wording. And even longer getting it on to paper. I am incorporeal after all. Which makes it all the more impressive that I managed to get this too." Victor gloats of his accomplishment, he hands Alexander two books: one titled "Wedding Bells" a book telling him all he needed to know about marriage; and the second book on tips from Albions greatest lovers. The spirit even gives him an "eternal love" wedding ring, the one Alexander wanted to purchase when he had enough money, "In case you need help. I know I did."

The young Hero seemed overwhelmed, but he will do this. However, he plans to rip the letter in pieces if he deems Alex to be a good person. Who knows? Maybe he would fall for her too?

"Where would I find her?"

"In Bowerstone Market, last I remember. She worked in the Cow and Corset tavern as a waitress; don't know if she's still employed there, but that's the first place you must look. Come back to me once you've made your choice." Victor instructs.

Soon after, Aura catches up with her brother and asks, "What was that about?" Alexander tells her everything hat transpired between him and Victor, he even shows her the letter meant for Alex, "Are you really going to do this? Maybe the girl got cold-feet; girls can get like that when they're in love, you know?"

Alexander fiddles with the ring, responding, "I think you may be right, sister. But I'm not sure what Alex is like. I'll do this once we're done in Oakfield." He concludes.

The twin Heroes and their dogs set off on th path, fighting more bandits for a few hours until they get to a broken bridge. They over hear from of the brigands on the other side of the broken bridge, that they've taken Rookridge and barricaded the road back to Bowerstone. The only way to continue to Oakfield was to jump into the water and find another way around.

The three bandits dared the twins to jump into the water. Irritated by their cocky attitudes, Aura uses her newly learned time control spell to propel herself across the bridge and fight the men hand-to-hand. She was too fast and flexible for the men to hit. Alexander takes out his crossbow to shoot the distracted men one by one in the heads.

After the men lay dead and bloody, Alexander call to his sister, "Aura, are you okay?"

She waves to him and responds, "I'm alright! I've made it across! Since you don't use magic, I'll come back over." She knows that she can't just simply carry the dogs and her brother over, it was not possible because all spells require both hands for it to work.

Suddenly, they hear Theresa's voice, instructing Alexander, "Alexander. There is a cave below the bridge on the left side of the cliff where you sister is standing. Enter the cave and you'll find your way to where your sister is. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Theresa. Meet you on the other side, sis!" Alexander obeys. Him and the dogs dive down into the water to find the cave. He found it, but there was a man begging him to help find his son inside.

While that was going on, Theresa tells Aura to meet up with Alexander inside the cave through the basement door of the nearby building, to help him out.

(Hobbe Cave)

Alexander along with Hughes and Alabaster enter inside the cave to help find the mans son, who was taken by Hobbes; small, ugly, and mischievous creatures said to take children and turn them into one of their own.

The father was too scared to find his own son on his own, he isn't a fighter and doesn't have the strength like Alexander does, but he cares deeply for his son safety.

As the Alexander and the others venture further, viewing bloody meats dangled by ropes and bloody mangled up corpses of the unfortunate souls who were kidnapped and killed for their flesh, they encounter the first the Hobbes.

"Gods they're atrocious!" Alexander exclaims, shooting the Hobbes as Alabaster lunges at one of them and dismembers it with his fangs.

After that, they venture further until the father hears his sons cry and runs off to find him. Alexander tries to catch up, only to find his sister with the mans young boy: alive, scared, and not a Hobbe.

"I believe this young lad is yours, good sir." Aura remarks to the father.

The young boy runs to his father crying in his slender chest, he was almost turned to a Hobbe until Aura came in and rescued him. The boy was happy to see his father again.

"Shh... my son. Everything will be fine, now. I'm sorry for telling you that monsters weren't real, I didn't know myself, but now I do. Let's go home." The father holds hs child's hand and thanks the twins for everything as father and son leave the terrible place.

"I thought you'd be waiting outside. But I'm glad for what you did for those two. I didn't believe I'd save the boy in time before he turned." Alexander was right, he wouldn't have been able to save the boy on his own. He's glad that his sister was around when she did.

"It was nothing. Those ugly buggers were going to feed that kid some kind of meat, so I stopped them. Anyways, I know the way out of here. Follow me!" Aura says with modesty.

(Oakfield)

It was morning when the twins arrive in flourishing fields of Oakfield. The village was a sight to behold, there was the Sandgoose tavern and crop fields full of healthy vegetables and fruits. It seemed like a very peaceful place, if not for the Shadow Cult back in Rookridge that could threaten the villagers way of life forever.

The twins and the dogs were exhausted from the journey, it was an uncomfortable night for the two when they had to camp in the rain. The were hungry (and so were the dogs) and have to get some food. Aura's highwayman hat was damp and so was her Barbarian Queen attire she traded for from Knothole Island from last night's rain.

Suddenly, Theresa voice is heard again as she tells them to find the Abbot: head of the Temple of Light and talk to him.

"We'll do that, later. Right now, we must rest for awhile; I prefer resting with a REAL roof over my head." Aura complains.

"Very well, then. But time is of the essence." Theresa reminds.

"Well sister, let us go to (wait the locals name) the Sandgoose and see if we can get some rest there." Alexander says.

The four muddle all the way to the Sandgoose to rent two rooms to rest in for a good few hours before preparing to meet the Abbot.

An hour later, Alexander and Hughes awake early to buy some supplies from the local vendors. He bought some food (mostly vegetables and some meats for Aura to eat), a new strong blade and crossbow, and a pair of monk gloves for himself to wear.

He and Hughes decide to venture around Oakfield before waking up his sister and Alabaster. The area of Oakield was wonderful and sunny in the morning hours with little to no clouds in the bright blue sky. Along the coast he could see the Spire out in the distance, made his blood boil with anger every time he gazes it out in the distance.

Suddenly, Hughes barks and points to a demon door that yearned to see what real love is again. The door asks if Alexander could propose to someone in front of it, or just blow a kiss. When Alexander blew a kiss, the door was overjoyed and opened itself to Alexander, allowing him to enter through the door and into a peaceful place called Serenity Farm. What he found there was a large hammer made completely out of Amethyst and silver. A beautiful weapon.

After some time of exploring, he hears a most wonderful voice singing a song called, "Down by the Reeds." He listens to the wonderful melody till its end.

"What a beautiful song." He merrily remarks, "I must know who's singing it!" But he remembers what he had to wake his heavy-sleeping sister up back at the Sandgoose. He looks to Hughes and pets him on the head saying with a heavy sigh, "Well... let us go wake my sleepy-head sister and your brother, Hughes." Hughes happily barks.


	7. Ch 6

(The Sandgoose, Oakfield)

Alexander returns to the tavern to see that Aura had already awoken from her slumber, ready to face anything. Aura brushes her long locks of brown hair that reached down to her back (she didn't feel like styling her hair today like she has before), dawns on her coat, and puts her treasured red-black highwayman hat.

"Had yourself a good rest, sister?" Alexander asks.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Aura says with confidence, "The beds are decent, and there's a roof over my head."

Alexander beams and says, "Good. Lets go to the Temple of Light, then."

(The Temple of Light, Oakfield)

The afternoon sun beams brightly in the clear pleasant sky as the twins and dogs stroll along the path that leads to the temple. Along the way, Theresa voice from the Guild Seal shares to them, "Oakfield is among the lushest region in Albion. It owes its fertility to the extraordinary Golden Oak, which lives for only a few short decades, before producing a single golden acorn. The monks of the Temple of Light replant this acorn, and the tree is reborn, so are the all the lands and farms around. The abbot is quite nervous about this years ritual. See what you both can find out." She advises before going silent.

"Then we owe this lush land to the Golden Oak." Alexander remarks blissfully.

Aura doubted at first about the story of the Golden Oak, but thinking about it again, it all makes sense in the world they live in. Many unusual things and either frighten you to death, or to caress you in a warm content embrace full of bliss.

Just then a few beetles crawl from beneath the ground, Aura immediately casts her fire-ball spell to burn some of the beetles to a crisp, while Alexander slashes the rest with his blade.

With the minor delay taken care of, the four make it to the Temple of Light. The monks wore white robes to represent their purity and devotion to the order (of pacifists). The twins have seen one of them in town preaching how good the light is and teaching a few of the villagers children the lights importance.

The twins enter the building where they overhear a monk named Robin, discussing with the abbot on this years ritual.

Robin speaks with urgency to the head of the temple, "Father, the sacred text clearly say that only three monks may enter the cave. No one else."

The worried abbot retorts, "I will not send my only child into unknown dangers without any protection. I will find a pair of escorts, and that's the end of it." He makes final. He took in a girl he named Hannah into his care out of compassion for the orphan, who grew into a strong woman. He knows that Hannah is physically strong, but he still worries for her well being like any good father would. He turns his attention to Alexander and Aura who heard everything, when Robin saw them first. When the abbot first sees them, this gives him a great idea, "Ah! Hello there, my children. I wonder..."

Alexander speaks to the abbot, "We overheard your conversation, from what he heard, you are in need of two escorts. My sister here, and I, would be happy to offer our services; we're Heroes."

The abbot narrows his eyes, unsure if they're truly the people he seeks. He could see that they're physically capable of facing almost any danger together, but he wants them to prove it. He orders his fellow monks, "Brothers, leave us." He continues when the monks exit outside, "Let me take a look at the both of you for a moment..." He sizes himself up with Alexander's. Alexander was only a few inches taller than the abbot (meaning he's handy with a ranged weapon), though he doesn't have the great physique as Hannah's which is only three times lesser than Hannah's - but can swing faster with sword. Aura, however, has only a very slight show of muscle from all the acrobatics. She was beginning to show light blue markings across her body, that glow a blue hue, hidden under her clothes, but visible on her face.

Aura then asks the abbot, "So... are we capable enough?"

The abbot was still focused as he rubs his white beard, "...hmm... Your brother seems quite skilled with a sword and crossbow... But you, dear girl, seem to be lacking any sort of weapon. What can you do, exactly?"

Feeling quite modest, Aura boasts about her talents, "I may not have good physical strength like my brother, but I am quite nimble on my feet as I delivers quick punches and jabs with my hands and legs. I can perform magical spells, such as casting flames from my fingers- I'm still learning more about them. Me and my brother, as well as our dogs, are a formidable team!"

The abbot believes her, but he has his doubts, "But I can't just send anyone in there." The two Heroes strike an heroic pose to show him, but he wasn't impressed, "You both look imposing, but I can't entrust our community's survival on two complete strangers."

Disappointed, Alexander implores, "Then what must we do to earn your faith in us?"

The abbot thinks of a way and expresses, "Perhaps if you two built up your reputations I'd be more inclined to trust you both."

Aura and her brother have met a mess of bandits in Rookridge. She shares this with the old man, "There is a mess of brigands in Rookridge blocking the road to Bowerstone. We would be more than happy to kick their asses - I mean tails out of the vicinity."

The abbot thought the same, "Yes... Rookridge has had a horrible time with bandits lately. Why don't you two go to the tavern and see if the both of you can do anything about them? That would be a good start."

"Let's go to the tavern then, sister!" Alexander says in delight.

Suddenly, they hear Theresa's voice again saying, "The Blessing must go forward if you're to find the Pilgrim. You both must gain the abbots favor."

Aura reassured, "We know. That's why we're going to the Sandgoose to see if we find someone who would help give us a good start. And we're using the map you gave us."

"Very well, then. Good luck." Theresa concludes.

The twins and the dogs make their short way back to the ever busy tavern. The twins suddenly hear a familiar voice coming from the up stair balcony. The voice belonged to none other than their old friend Barnum: the investor who gave them their first gold coin for making poses for him to take their picture for they very first time. He didn't seem too happy this time around. They overhear that he bought a bridge in Rookridge, but quickly lost it to bandits and is now (financially) broke. He tries to reassure himself that he'll find a way to bounce back like he always has before.

Alexander and Aura head up the stairs to face Barnum; they immediately remember who he is.

"Barnum? Is something the matter?" Aura speaks.

The old man turns around and to his delightful surprise, it is the children he helped before, now all grown up, "Well, wrap me in pigskin and call me a sausage! Look who it is! And you two remember me, oh what joy! You both helped me with my picture-taking business!"

"Yes we even have the picture that Theresa picked up from you months after that!" Alexander chuckles.

"I wondered why that blind woman asked for it, but now I know why. However, I'm still doubtful it will ever take off. Still gambussled about that one."

"Was it our fault?" Aura asks.

"Oh no, dear girl, it wasn't you nor your brothers, I assure you- you two and your sister- were fantastic. Anyway, that was a long time ago. Lot's of exciting ventures since then. Look at you two now, all grown up! And proper adventurers too!I bet that sister of yours is proud too!" He was just so happy to see his two best customers. He didn't mean to bring up their deceased sister; he doesn't know that she was killed. The twins don't bring her up as he continues, "Me. I'm in a bit of a custard right now. And it was going so well."

"You mean with the bridge?" Alexander inquires.

"Yes. I made the deal of the century just the other day. This wonderfully strange fellow sold me the bridge in Rookridge! Cost me every last piece of gold I had, but a thing like that pays for itself, what with all the trade tolls and everything. Only now the bally thing's fallen into pieces. And no one can get close enough to reconstructify it."

The twins could tell that Barnum is still using that incredulous thesaurus to expand his "vocabularium," they didn't mind 'cause they find it funny that he's using such ridiculous wording.

"The bandits on the road are the problem, I take. We fought the lot of them, but they just keep popping out of nowhere." Alexander shares.

"Yes. Bunch of sprockless rotters, they are." Aura curses.

"Indeed. You couldn't give them the proper seeing to, could you two? For old times sake? Oh, I'd be so positively ambidextrous if you would. You could even have my old thesaurus. I know it by heart now anyway." Barnum offers. He hands Alexander the old book with yellow pages.

Alexander and Aura could never say no to their old friend, they agree at the very same time, "Of course, Barnum. Anything for you, old friend." The dogs bark in agreement as well.

Barnum was elated to hear, "Wonderful! I knew I can count on you, old friends! Please be careful though. These villains are a dangerous lot." He says with genuine concern, "That guards haven't had much luck, but with you on board I know it will all turn out spiffingly. That gold will be rolling in no time!"

(Rookridge)

It was night when the two arrive in Rookridge once again. Aura lights the way with her fire spell to see in the dark.

"So where should we start?" Alexander asks.

Aura thinks back to the Inn next to the old mines and surmises, "I believe the best place is to look at the inn and mines. These bandits must have a leader, like the ones back at Bower Lake. Remember when we fought Thag: the bandit leader?"

"Yes." Alexander answers blatantly.

"These bandits must have one if they're this organized."

The twins and the dogs venture to the Inn where they are spotted by two bandits. The bandits mention about telling their boss.

"Told you so." Aura rubs in.

Alexander prepares himself for the fight with unsheathing his sword in his right hand while he brought out his crossbow in his left. Aura does the same with having her time and flame spell in check.

The twins and Alabaster enter inside the inn- except for Hughes for obvious reasons, only have been expected by the bandits and their leader called Dash ('cause he claims to be the fastest person in Albion).

The bandits attack the two, but the twins worked together in-sync to bring them all down. Aura casts her time spell to slow everything, but her and her brother, down for a moment; enough time to bring the lot of the bandits down, but Dash escapes before they could do anything.

After that, the twins exit outside to find Dash on the mines railways, taunting them to try to catch him as he monologues annoyingly, "You two think you're going to catch me? Why'd you think they call me Dash, stupids? I could outrun the guards before I was out of my nappies. What chance do you two have?"

"Quite a big chance, actually!" Aura yells back though Dash was being rhetorical.

Dash kept boasting, "Last idiots who tried to chase me went blue in the face and kneels over. I was already miles away. I can shoot your smug mugs all day long."

"You can't outrun us! Come on, sis!" Alexander states as he and Aura race to get Dash.

Dash dashes away saying, "Sorry, scums, gotta dash!" He wasn't kidding when he claims to have fast feet.

Alabaster angrily barks and growls, he suddenly gives chase to catch Dash. Alexander and Aura follow but they have to fight past Dash's gang to get to him. Hughes follows slowly in tow as to not get into scuffle against a bandit.

Alexander cuts through with his blade and shoots bolts of arrows to fall the bandits. Aura delivers fast kicks and jabs set ablaze with her fire that never burns her.

The twins follow the barking that leads them to a hill with standing stones to find Dash completely distracted by Alabaster's growls. Dash was so focused on the dog, that he didn't see Aura cast a shock spell that aimed for his head as it headed straight for him, killing the bandit leader in an instant.

Alexander chastising remarks, "That was a cheap shoot. Alabaster distracted Dash."

Aura feels proud of her accomplishment and boasts with pride, "Well the bandits are dead and Rookridge is liberated. Let's go back to Barnum."

Before they do so, Aura takes Dash's goggles as a trophy; like they did for Thag's Head piece (not the fleshy head 'cause that would be gross).

(Oakfield)

It was morning when they return to The Sandgoose to find Barnum where he was before: at the upstairs balcony.

Alexander and Aura tell him the news, he was so happy for what they did for him as he cheers, "Ahh, the Heroes return! A stupendous success! Jolly well done!" Barnum admits the truth he found out soon after the twins had left yesterday, "Of course, turns out those deeds weren't entirely genuine, so the toll thing isn't going to work out as plannified."

"That's too bad, Barnum." Alexander apologizes.

"Still, at least it's not me who has to rebuild the bridge now." Barnum states.

"You're still out of luck, old friend." Aura blatantly remarks, putting her hand on her hip with the other resting on the balcony.

"Okay, so I might be broke, but I'll bounce back. Always do. I've already gave you both my trusty thesaurus as a gift. So I bid you both farewell, and good luck on your quests." Barnum says. He then leaves for another opportunity may await him in the horizon.

Theresa speaks again using the Guild Seal, "You both are almost famous enough. A few people are whispering about your deeds, but that's not quite enough."

Alexander scratches his head to think of something, but Aura opens an idea.

"Let's go to the sculptor to have statutes sculpted of ourselves. That should increase renown within this village." Aura suggests.

Alexander agrees and they set off to have their statues made; like when they had their picture took all those years ago. They venture off to where the sculptor resides: inside of an empty barn with nothing but the sculptor and large slabs of stone. It costed no more than fifty gold coins to commission the statue of the two posing heroically. The sculptor finds it a complete success saying the statue shall be put on display across from the tavern tomorrow morning for all to see. This greatly increased their renown to a much amount just enough to gain the abbots favor.

The Heroes return to the Temple of Light to let the abbot know (though he already does).

The abbot was praying when he hears the Heroes enter inside the building, he turns around and greets them, "It's the two of you! I've prayed for your return. I heard what you both did in Rookridge. I think you two will be of great use to us." The abbot begins to walk, he then allows the two Heroes to briefly walk with him while he talks to them, "Come! Walk with me a while."

"Yes, Father abbot." Alexander and Aura obey.

The three stroll slowly while the abbot tells the process of the Ritual and how it's performed correctly, this bores Aura though, "Now, nourishing the Golden Acorn is done with holy water from the Wellspring of Light. But the spring is located in a nearby cave, which it's said to be quite dangerous. Our sacred text says three monks must enter this cave: the strongest, and a second and third of the abbots choosing. Obviously this concerns me, especially since the strongest monk is my own child. So instead of a second and third monk, I have chosen to send two protectors for the first. And that's you two... if your still interested."

"Of course we're still interested in the task." Alexander implores.

The abbot stops and smiles, he points the direction to the cave, "Excellent! The cave is just at the end of this road. Good luck to the both of you." The abbot returns to the temple to pray some more. What he doesn't know was that his child is the very person the twins are looking for: the Pilgrim.

The twin Heroes head toward the direction the abbot describes. Suddenly, Alexander hears a familiar serene tune he heard from yesterday. He stops his sister dead in her tracks in order to listen when they came right across from the caves entrance.

Aura is confused and tries to ask, "Why are we stopping? Are we going to meet this Pil-"

Alexander puts two of his fingers against his sisters lip and whispers, "Shh. Listen to this song. We're in front of the Pilgrim."

When they moved closer, they could see a large (as in very muscular) woman named Hannah, sitting casually on top of a broken pillar wearing monk robes. Hannah hair was woven into long chestnut dreadlocks tied into a long ponytail. The twins didn't expect that the Pilgrim was actually a woman this whole time.

When Alabaster begins to whine a little, Hughes just simply put his paw on top of his brothers snout to gently hush him as the four hear the monks enchanting melody:

Down by the reeds.  
Down by the reeds.  
Swim the sirens of Oakvale.  
Out to the Sea.

Down by the reeds.  
Down by the reeds.  
Float the souls left unbroken by White Balverines.

Down by the reeds.  
Night-Blooming weeds embrace those who go dancing, in sad moon-lit dreams.

Down by the reeds.  
A twisted path leads.  
To Banshee's who breathe out.  
A cold winter breeze.

Nobody knows.  
Nobody sees.  
The sirens of Oakvale.  
Down by the reeds.

Before Hannah could sing again, Alexander makes himself and his sister known to her by complimenting Hannah's wonderful voice, "What a lovely tune, sung by wonderful woman such as yourself."

Hannah notices and greets the two, "Ah! I knew my lovely singing voice would bring the crowds. And might I say thank you for the compliment, not many men ever compliment anything about me." Hannah takes a drink of her wine and gets off the not-so-high pillar to the ground to meet them, "So you two are my escorts then? My father said you'd be coming by." Alabaster and Hughes introduce themselves as well, happily panting and wagging their tails to meet her. Hannah kneels down to pet the dogs (she loves dogs), "Hey there, boys. Hello. Oh, you two are strong, handsome fellas, aren't you two? I'll feel better having you two in that cave, yes I will."

Alexander and Aura smile at the pleasant interaction between their dogs and Hannah.

Alexander draws Hannah's attention by asking for her name, "Excuse me, but might we have your name?"

Hannah gets up and addresses herself, "I'm sister Hannah. Some people call me Hammer when they think they're being clever. They're not. But monks can't do much about it because monks make a solemn vow never to bash anyone's face in. Did my Father mention that? Yeah."

Alexander agrees with her, "Your name is a lovely name, Hannah. One that shouldn't be mocked by the ignorance of others. And I would gladly bash those faces for you, sister Hannah, if I wasn't such a gentlemen."

Aura mutters to herself of Alexander's attempts to flirt with the sister of the Temple of Light, and puts her hand on her face, "Oh brother..."

Hannah briefly blushes from Alexander's comment, but gets back to business, "Thank you... But whatever fighting is to be done in there, it's all yours." She then lifts up the large heavy jar to carry the holy water in and carries it over her shoulder.

Theresa makes a chastising remark about Hannah, "We need a Hero, not a pacifist monk. We'll need to find a reason to fight."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Theresa, but you're right." Aura whispers to Theresa.

Hannah admits she's nervous about going inside and remarks that Alexander and Aura will be getting all the excitement, while she has to carry a large jug like a mule.

Alexander offers his help, "I could help you carry that jug- I wouldn't mind."

"I would be more than happy to accept if I could, but you know the sacred texts that Father told you both: only the strongest unfortunately for me is the only one who carries this bloody thing. How much does a Golden Acorn need? Oh well. After you two then." Hannah says. When he offers to help, she feels a warm fuzzy feeling that made her feel a lot better about going inside the cave even more than the dogs presence. No man she's ever met ever complimented her singing voice (other than her father and fellow monks), nor did any man ever so much as offered to aid her with anything. She'll feel better knowing him and his sister will be around to protect her. But she keeps these thoughts to herself until she feels it's right to express them to someone she'll trust.

The five enter inside the cave ready for anything that may happen inside. What they didn't know is that after this venture, the life of a certain monk will change drastically and shape her into the Hero she will become.


	8. Ch 7

(Wellspring Cave)

The twins, Hannah, and the dogs enter inside the aged damp cave. They could feel the moist air around them, due to the fact that there was much water within the cave, causing the moisture to fill the cool air around them. The tunnel was lite with torches mounted on the walls to reveal the path straight down to the Wellspring gate chamber- though it looks as though some people have ventured inside the cave before, even if it hasn't been entered in over a hundred years. Their footsteps echo across the corners of the cave, unknowing to them that they are not the only living beings inside the cave.

Hannah begins to become more talkative to occupy herself and the twins, "It's amazing when you think about it."

Alexander turns to Hannah and asks intently, "About what, Hannah?" He could see Hannah struggling a little and he felt compelled to aid her.

"No one else has been in here for maybe a hundred years."

Being observant of the lite torches, Aura points out, "I don't think that's true; these torches around here looked to have been lite recently, by the looks of them."

"Well... no monks, anyway." The monk surmises, "I guess an adventurer or two could have come in - but if they got out alive. I didn't hear about it."

Suddenly, the group approaches into a chamber with the way pointing down over a large pit of mist. Above them, were chandeliers of bright, cold orbs floating over them.

Hannah points up and remarks, "Look up there."

"They're lovely." Alexander comments, then fondly looks to Hannah. He plans on letting Hannah walk ahead of him then help lift the giant jar. Just because he doesn't want to see her struggle with such an important burden.

Aura was mesmerized by the dangling lights, she beams and exclaims, "What are they? They are like pretty little stars at night." Little did she know that she'll come to hate them, because of what they can do.

"I think they're call wisps. Souls of the dead who never left this world. It's actually rather sad, isn't it?"

Aura and Alexander grew disquiet by the thought if their parents and sister's souls never left the earth, and are suffering still from how they died.

Hannah took notice, "Did I say something wrong? If I did then I'm sorry. You both must have lost someone you care about."

Being caught off guard by the statement, Aura nearly trips over a small rock, she starts to lean over the pit until Alexander catches her by the arm and saves her. He was so afraid to lose the only family he has left.

Alexander sighs in relief, "Are you alright, sister?"

"I'll be fine." She catches her breath. She turns her direction to Hannah to answer her question with a slight angry tone for distracting her, "And to answer your statement, yes. Our parents died when we were young, and our caretaker and sister died soon after; they died painful deaths by malicious hands. Why do we have to be reminded over and over again? It is not a pleasant topic to discuss with us, but we're forced to see these things every single day."

Hannah felt bad for bringing up the twins painful past, she would be devastated if her own father was killed right in front of her.

"I apologize again... and for accidentally distracting you while you were walking; I've neglected to tell you both that this path looks pretty steep, further down. Fallen to your death, you would have. But everything's fine, now." Hannah says, she becomes more talkative as they journey on - most likely to distract herself from the possible dangers that lurks within the cave, "Watch your steps too, doggies. Do you two reckon we'll run into anything nasty in here?"

Aura and Alexander knew the answer, after a few encounters, it take them long to notice that they'll always have to fight something no matter where they go, but it's a life-style they'll get accustom to. The two say at the very same time, "Yes..."

Hannah tried to be more optimistic about it, "Well this dark, creepy cave is a hell of a place for a holy spring. Especially for an order of pacifists. But that's why you two are here then - to kill the nasty things that may harm me. You know... I've heard of monks in the north who believe that to transcend violence, you have to understand it first."

"I think I understand what you're saying," Alexander turns to her, "They fight instead of praying, and train all day?"

"Exactly. They think that's the path to inner peace. Sometimes I think, what if the bloke who founded the Temple of Light had believe that?" Hannah responds. She wishes that were the case, then the monks would actually have taken action against their enemies such as the Shadow Cultists - or even against Lord Lucien. She could only dream.

Within no time, the group had made it to the chamber where three closed gates (adjacent to each other) stood. Upon closer inspection on the floors, there were three pressure plates right in front of each gate, only responding to weight.

The twins as well as Hannah had never seen anything like them in their lives.

Aura looks around and exclaims, "Now what do we do?"

Hannah answered her question, "Now, according to my father, we need to go through these three doors in order to collect the water." Hannah slowly walks over to the pressure plate on the left side of the chamber to demonstrate, "Putting weight on these pressure plates will open the doors." Right when she steps on the plate, the door instantly lifts open, "There we go!"

"Luckily, Hannah is carrying that heavy-ass jug over her shoulders like a pack-mule." Aura remarks and points out.

"Yeah; and it will get even heavier after we collect the water from this gate, and the one on the right hand side of the central chamber. " Hannah says as she keeps the jug steady on her back.

As they muddle further, they come across the familiar path they did before - with the wisps floating above them, and the low steep path standing over a foggy pit - this time, it felt as though they were being watched more so than before.

The dogs (Hughes especially) felt frighten by the ominous presence. But unfortunately for Hughes he had nowhere to cower behind, other than between the legs of his master. Alexander and Aura give their dogs some treats to lift the canines spirits up by some - giving them at least a good amount of security - though it be temporary.

Hannah stops to pet the dogs on their heads and reassures them, "Don't worry, doggies, your masters will protect us." She makes a closer inspection of Alabaster's scarred jowl, she gently touches his nose and remarks, "Looks like you've been through quite a time, didn't you boy."

Aura looks behind her to share Hannah more about the black and white husky, "Alabaster has been through a lot before we ever found him and his brother, Hughes - he must have fought off some bad people out of self-defense. He fights along side me and Alexander; Hughes is the more cowardly one. But it is strange to see him acting more like Hughes; he's usually quite brave and stubborn - like me almost."

Alexander adds his own input about his bloodhound, "True, Hughes is often seen as a coward, for the most part, but he's the most valuable treasure hunter, tracker, and most importantly, my best friend. Him and his brother complement each other well in that they compensate one another for what the other lacks. Alabaster can't smell; Hughes can. Hughes can't fight; Alabaster can."

"They make each other stronger, I understand. Father never let me take in any dog to have as a pet, proclaiming "This is the Temple of Light, not the Temple of Stray Dogs." And that they don't belong in the temple." Hannah frowns but then quickly smiles.

The group makes inside the chamber, there were two pressure plates on a stone stairwell. There was a foot-deep of water that surrounded the room - the group did not mind it. Hannah instructs that she has to stand on the plate on the left while one stands on the right.

"I'll stand on the right plate, while Aura can watch for any signs of trouble." Alexander volunteers.

"That's fine with me, brother." Aura agrees.

Hannah walks up the steps and kneels down on the left plate for the large jug to collect the water, Alexander walks and stands on the right plate to release the holy water. Hannah could already feel the jug getting even heavier than before.

Alexander couldn't help but to ask Hannah again if she needed help, "Might I ask again: will you need help carrying that jug? I hate to see on struggle without aid."

Again, Hannah's face blushes rose red once again. She doesn't know why she keeps acting this way about the tall, kind, and generous Hero whenever he talks to her. 'Why am I feeling this way about him?' she wonders. She really does appreciate for what him and his sister are doing for her, but she doesn't want to look weak in front of him; however, her father had always said that it is good to allow help when one needs it most. She can't turn down his offer a second time - even if it is against the rules, "Alright... You can help me carry this blasted thing. Not like my father will know EVERYTHING that goes on in here."

Aura just rolls her eyes (as did Alabaster, adopting some of his masters traits). Suddenly, she jumps and falls on her rump and into the water making a small slash, as she hears an eerie moan coming from outside the chamber.

"Did any of you hear that - or am I going crazy?" Aura asks. She was soaked head to toe in water. Alabaster tries his best to lick the water off of Aura's pissed-off face.

Hannah and Alexander tried in vain not to giggle out loud from seeing Aura fall, it was funny at first but then realize she was being serious by the look on her face. Alexander stops laughing and responds to her, "I did hear something other than your slashing, sister."

"Haha. Very funny, Al." Aura pouts like she used to as a child. She knew all too well of her brothers pet peeve about his name; he utterly dislikes being called "Al" 'cause it was improper.

"It's Alexander, Aura." Normally, he would be flustered, but seeing his sister like she was made his day better.

In no time, the water stopped flowing. Hannah surmises that that is about as much as their going to get from the chamber. Alexander helps up his sister who was still a little mad at him.

Alexander helps hold up the heavy jug on Hannah's back; this actually gave quite a relief on the monks back. He didn't mind the ache in his arms.

Just as they all exit to the pathway, a wisp dives into the ground, replacing it with a walking, dry corpse: the Hollow Man.

Hannah cries out, "Hollow Man!" Alexander draws out his sword and begins to fight alongside his sister and Alabaster, while Hughes cowers behind the monk.

"Now I hate these wisps!" Aura states with disdain as she kicks a Hollow Mans head clean off.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome, sister."

"No shit!" Aura blasts one with a fireball spell - the spell proved to be most effective against them.

Within no time, the hollow men were defeated... for now. All of them make it back to the central chamber.

Hannah was utterly amazed, "Bloody Hell!" She thought to herself. Never before has she ever seen such a spectacle - two Heroes fighting for their lives against a malicious force. She now yearns to fight like them, "That was fantastic!" Hannah exclaims with excitement, "Those things didn't stand a chance. Have you two fought them before?"

"We've fought brigands, hobbes, and beetles, but what you call those things (hollow men) were a first for us..." Aura explains. Even thinking about them now makes her shutter with uneasiness. Never before she had seen walking decaying bodies intently trying to kill her and her brother. But none followed the group when they reach the central chamber, much to their relief.

Alexander was deeply disturbed by the sight of seeing something dead coming back and trying to kill someone.

"I think they were just protecting the holy water with little to no discrimination against any who enter; even if I am a monk." Hannah states.

"Well, for now on, we must act with caution as we go into the next chamber." Alexander advises.

Hannah stands on the pressure plate to the right for the gate to open. It was a very short walk as they enter a familiar room, but this time, there was only one pressure plate.

"You can stand on the pressure plate above, Aura, while I stay down here to protect Hannah if anymore of those things come back - got it?" Alexander instructs, making Hannah blush a little.

"Alright, but I'll cast my fire, in case you are in trouble and can't defend yourself." Aura follows her brothers words. She walks up one of the two sets of stairs and onto the pressure plate, causing the holy water to flow out as it did in the last chamber. Hughes felt he would be safe standing right next to Aura, knowing something bad was about happen. Alabaster no longer showed any fear against the hollow men, his hair bristles and his exposed teeth showed.

Hannah stands and kneels down under the fountain for the jug to catch the water pouring down. She then decides to make conversation with Alexander to pass the time, "You'd think they would have made this jug with a flat bottom, in case you want to have a rest. But as it is, it would just tip over, and then where would we be?"

"Back where we started. Maybe the monks could have thought this through, hundreds of years ago."

"Exactly." She compliments his growing morality, "You know, you have some really good ideas. You are a man of peace, I can tell, but you're willing to fight when necessary. I wish I was more like that, than a pacifist monk, but I can't break the code."

"I understand." Alexander lightly smiles.

Then suddenly, more hollow men make their appearance with clever's in hands. Alexander swiftly draws his sword and easily cuts through the frail fiends. One manages to cut his arm a bit with a rusty clever, but it was nothing Alexander can't handle. Those Alexander didn't get were taken down by Alabaster's fangs and Aura's fire; it was all too easy for them. This was amazing Hannah more and more.

Soon, the jug was completely filled with holy water. The last step, was to enter the last chamber for it to be touched by sunlight as Hannah recites the ancient words to bless the holy water to nourish the Golden Acorn.

Hannah breathed in and out from all the hollow men that tried to get near her. When she looked back at Alexander to tend to his wound, he drank health potion that healed his cut and reinvigorated him.

"Should only be one room left to go. So we're nearly finished."

"Great. The faster we get there, the faster we can get the hell out of here." Aura complains.

Just then, the twins hear Theresa's voice, warning them what lied ahead and to act with caution.

When they get back to the central chamber to open the last gate, they hear a loud moan coming from the other side of the closed gate. This sends warning flags in the hero's minds.

Hannah steps on the last plate to open the gate, then out of the blue, Alabaster runs through the nearly opened gate. This surprised the monk, "Where on Earth... Hey! Come back! Who knows what's on the other side!"

Aura wasn't that worried for her dog, she knows that her husky can fend for himself, "Don't worry, he'll be fine; I just know it."

It had been no more than a few minutes when the monk says, "Okay, I'm getting worried now."

Not long after she said that statement, Alabaster happily comes back with a wagging tail, carrying what appears to be a hollow mans head in his mouth. This disgusts Aura, making her think twice before letting her husky lick her face.

Alabaster drops the head onto the ground to show what he found, he barks and jumps in circles feeling proud of himself.

"Who's my brave fighter? You are, Alabaster! You are!" Aura praises, "Just let me brush those teeth after we're done here, okay boy?"

Alabaster barks in agreement.

Hannah praised the dog too, but when she sees Hughes getting little attention, she felt bad and gave him some praise too, "It's alright, Hughes. I'm sure you'll be able to muster up some courage one day, to fight some nasty thing yourself."

The gate opens, and five proceed further in with Alexander helping Hannah carry the heavy jug filled with holy water on her back. Just as they enter the chamber before the last, suddenly, more hollow men rise from the ground below and began to attack the Hero's. Alexander draws out his crossbow to shot the fiends, while using his sword to hit them if they got too close. Aura uses her flexibility to deliver fast punches and kick, while at the same time, using her fire spell to deal more damage.

"You having as much fun as I am, brother?!" Aura exclaims.

"Much!"

Suddenly, an slightly bigger (and headless) hollow man appears, using both its clever's and stronger lightning to attack. It shocks Aura, sending her back, but still standing.

"I'll distract it, while you deck it from behind." Aura commands. Aura inflicts a flurry of fireballs at it, while Alexander slashes at the fiend from behind. This tactic worked when it was defeated with little difficulty. It was easier to take down when the twins worked together, than when one was fighting alone.

Hannah would clap her hands if one of them weren't carrying the jug, for the amazing display she just witness, "Wow, that was amazing! You both killed the lot of them! Whew. I was worried for a moment there. Well for several moments." She blushes again when she showed her growing admiration, "I... thank you. You were both brilliant, including Alabaster. And you, Hughes, for knowing when to get yourself out of danger." She then expresses to herself when she whispers, "Especially you, Alexander."

"On we go then."

They reach the final room, the ground was shrouded in mist with a cool dampness of the air around them and the warmth coming from the torches that shone in the room. They feel no ominous presence, only the still calmness of the atmosphere they all felt. Hannah points to the last pressure plate adjacent to where she had to stand. Alexander walks over to the plate and watch as a warm light above directly touches the jug of holy water. The hero stood in awe of Hannah's radiance, she looked even more beautiful in the holy light. He was breathless as he hears her recite the ancient brief words that were spoken long before her. At that moment, he knew he had to have her.

"Lords of Light, bless this water, that with it we may give rise to new life once more. As new life rises, so shall we." The monk recites. It was brief, but at least they could all leave now.

Suddenly, they hear the gate door above the steps open, rushing in, comes a frightened monk, it was Brother Robin. He stops to catch his breath before getting Hannah's attention, "Sister Hannah!"

The female monk asks the frightened monk, "Brother Robin? What is it?" She steps out of the light to walk up the steps to stand right in front of him - eye-to-eye, to hear Robin better.

Brother Robin tells her the urgent news, "It's your father. One of Lord Luciens men... he's holding him hostage at the temple. He's got a gun."

This flabbergasts everyone in the room, Alexander immediately steps off the plate and rushes up the steps along with his sister and the two canines.

Livid, Hannah sets the jug to the side, turns to the statue holding a stone hammer, and pulls it off the statues grasps with her sheer strength and determination to save her father. She was now more than willing to break the vows of the Temple of Light, and to resort to violence if it means to save him.

"I have to save my father!" Hannah exclaims, "Come on, we have to get to the Temple."

The hero's follow her out of the cave with much haste.

(The Temple of Light, Oakfield)

By the time Alexander and Aura exit out of the cave, Hannah sprinted ahead of them. They jump off the short cliff and ran as fast as they could to the Temple. When they started to run, for some reason unknown to them, their feet felt heavier and sluggish. Alexander ignore this, he was determined to prevent the identical tragedy that had befell them.

They finally made it to find Hannah face-to-face with the attacker, who was pointing his pistol to his head. They hear the confrontation between the two as they draw closer.

"Father! Are you okay?" Hannah inquires with a very concerned expression.

All the old abbot could muster to say was, "He's one of Lucien's men..."

The hooded man, called Hans, says in a demanding, malicious tone toward Hannah, "You're coming with me, or he dies."

Hannah argues back, adamant to not comply, "Like hell I am. You let him go or I'll break you in half!" Her grip tightens, ready to strike.

Right when Alexander and Aura enter the room, it was too late. Bang! The gun fires, the bullet pierces through the abbots skull, causing him to fall on the white tile floor, killing the elder in an instant. His blood trickles out of the entry wound.

"No!" Both Hannah and Alexander and Aura exclaim at the same time. It was Castle Fairfax all over again for the twins, a wave of grief and regret spreads across Alexander's body and mind. He had just witness another person, other than him and his sister, been made victim from Lord Lucien's power.

Enraged, Hannah strikes the attacker in the head and kills him with one blow, his blood stains the holy ground. Her rage fades, replaced with sadness and grief as she now mourns for her adoptive father. She kneels down next to her father's body and begins to sob heavily, "Father! I could have stopped him! You idiot! You stupid fool! I could have stopped him before he..."

Alexander and Aura joins by her side. All Alexander could say to her in sorrow was, "I'm so sorry... I could have - but I didn't. I wasn't... fast enough..."

Hannah turns to Alexander and says, "It wasn't your fault... I understand you and your sister, now." She then wraps her arms around Alexander's chest and buries her head for his shirt to soak in all the tears that were shed from her eyes. Alexander embraces her and shed a tear from his eye. He knows that this will drastically change her life forever like it did him and his sister.

"Another victim of that twisted fucks growing power." Aura curses with anger. She tilts her hat forward to hid her eyes as they began to shed tears as well - an old habit that's hard to break.

Both dogs howl in sorrow; though Hughes was louder.

(The next morning.)

The Temple's monks had buried the abbot upon a hill that overlooked the sea near the small port. They placed and nourished the Golden Acorn upon the freshly dug grave. Hannah, Alexander, Aura, the dogs, and a few monks were there in attendance, though Hannah was more angry now about it.

Hannah was the first to speak since last night, "I'm sorry, Father. Not that I broke my vow. I'm sorry I didn't break it sooner." Se confesses, "I never did fit in at this place. We both knew that. And now I'm making a new vow: Lucien will die for what he did to you - and for what he did to my new friends. I won't break this one."

Brother Robin reminds her to do the Blessing, but she wasn't in the mood, so it was he who had to recites the words himself. After he spoke them, he and a fellow monk left to return to the Temple of Light to pray.

Hannah was furious at them, "Is that it then? My Father's gone. The Golden Oak is flourishing again. So life just goes on as before, does it?" She would never let it go. Justice must be done.

Just as Alexander was about to say something, Theresa appears right next to Hannah and faces her, saying, "The other monks may believe that, but your eyes have been opened."

The former sister of the Temple didn't know what t make of Theresa's sudden appearance, "Where did you come from? Who are you?"

Theresa responds in her usual calm tone, "Someone who can tell you much about Lucien. Where he is, what his plans are, and how you can gain your revenge. If you will listen."

"I want to know everything."

"Then come with me, sister Hannah." Theresa extends her hand for her to grab.

Hannah thought for a moment, she no longer wants to be called by that name, "Call me Hammer." She revokes all that ties to her old life, and will fully embrace a new one: one that acts and not waits. She disappears with Theresa back to the Chamber of Fate to be told everything.

"Hannah..." Alexander mumbles, disappointed that he couldn't soothe her pain, but he knew that would do little to ease things.

Aura places her hand on her brothers shoulder and reassures him, "She will be fine. She just needs time to take in everything, like we did."

Alexander cliches his fists, looking out to the ocean to glare at the incomplete Spire, "We'll make him pay together, Hannah. This I swear."

To get his mind off, Aura suggests they do a few quests before going back to the Chamber of Fate. Alexander couldn't agree more.


	9. Ch 8

(Bowerstone Market)

Being informed by Theresa that the Guild Seal can teleport the Heroes back to their last-known locations where they've been before.

Both twins thought of Bowerstone Market as their destination to perform some quests that came up on their map of the world.

It was a new experience for the four to be teleported like the Heroes of old did hundreds of years ago. They took the feeling well as the bright light envelops them and their dogs, suddenly appearing in Bowerstone Market.

"It works!" Aura exclaims with elation, "We're back in Bowerstone!" The dogs bark gleefully and danced around her. Some people glanced at her, thinking she's being a loon.

Alexander, still, was disquiet from the turn of events he had witnessed. He has seen Hannah become a different person right before his eyes, and the death of her father brought back bitter, bitter memories of the past ten years.

Aura tries to cheer he brother up, by reminding him of the quest he agreed to perform, "Hey, Alexander. Didn't you want to help that ghost with finding his ex-fiancee?"

Alexander turns to her and says, "Of course! He said that she may still work at the Cow and Corset tavern close by. I'll go inside to see if I can help resolve their dilemma." With that, he along with Hughes go to the tavern to find Alex, the waitress. He just wants something to go right this time.

He talks with the blonde woman, "Excuse me, ma'am." He gets her attention.

"May I help you with something, sir?" Alex asks with a polite tone.

"You wouldn't happen to be Alex, are you?"

The young woman was surprised and slightly confused, "Yes. How did you know? Did someone sent you?"

Alexander admits, "In a way, yes. By your former lover, Victor."

Alex gasps, she hasn't heard that name for the past three-years. Tears begin to well-up in her eyes when she opens old wounds, "Victor! But he's dead..." She then admits the truth about what happened on the day of her wedding, "It was all my fault... I was so frightened to show up at the alter. We were both so young, then. I got cold feet and never showed up... I've regretted it ever since. But how did you talked to Victor?"

"He is a ghost now, consumed by vengeance - to make you feel what he felt that day: pain. But I want to help you two settle this, by bringing you to Rookridge. I believe it would bring you and Victor peace if you made amends." Alexander takes out the nasty letter that Victor wrote and tears it up without Alex noticing.

"Oh, Avo! I hope he'll forgive me. I - I want to make things right between him and I." Alex proclaims. She talks with her boss, the bartender, to go to Rookridge for a little bit. The bartender condones it.

Alexander hopes he's doing the right thing. He doesn't want to see anyone else die - at least for today.

(Rookridge)

Alexander uses the Guild Seal to teleport Alex, Hughes, and himself near the Inn. He safely escorts her to the statue where the ghost of Victor still waits for the results.

As the two walked closer, Alex was nearly breathless from seeing the ghost of her ex-fiance. Her eyes began to flood with tears, and her lips quiver, "Victor...!" She exclaims for the vengeful spirit to hear. Alexander stood ready to protect Alex if Victor tries to attack her. Hughes hides behind a large rock and watches from the sidelines.

"You!" Victor angrily shouts at her, "You left me at the altar! You made me kill myself! You... broke my heart in two! You don't deserve to be loved for what you did to me!" The ghost clinches his fists and began to tear, "I... I loved you!"

The blonde young woman kneels to the ground and began to sob even more. She confesses her sin to the man she once (and still) loved, "I know... I know! Back then, we were both young lovers. When you proposed to me, it was the most happiest day of my life."

"Then why did you abandoned me?! Why did you make me go through that heart-break - the pain I still feel even in death?" Victor didn't understand.

She looks straight in Victor's ghostly eyes and says, "I wasn't ready for the next step in our lives together, then. I should have told you to post-pone the wedding until we were older, but I foolishly didn't... And you're right, I don't deserve happiness for what I've done to you. I've been enduring sorrow and regret since your suicide. I love you, still - even in your death."

Alexander provides his own input, "Can you see her pain, Victor? Alex knows what she had done. I brought her here hoping that you two would make amends. You both have suffered enough. It is time for you two to move on, and move forward for a new day."

The ghost's anger fades from his ethereal body. He relaxes and for the first time in years, he smiles and genuine smile: full of love for Alex.

"I - I'm so sorry." Victor says, beginning to cry, "I thought that... you did it just to use me for some sick game - to toy with my emotions and take advantage of my feelings for your own selfish gain. I even wrote a vicious letter that was meant for you, but I can see that this Hero was right to cast it away." He slowly walks to his former-beloved's side and holds her hand with tenderness and warmth, "Even though we can not be together this way, there is still a chance for you to find another of whom you'll cherish. As long as that man makes you happy, then I'll be happy."

More tears well up in the blondes eyes. She smiles and says her loves name, "Oh, Victor! I love you!"

Victor and Alex hug in a warm, loving embrace, kissing each other for one last time. Alexander couldn't believe he pulled off the quest with positive results. Then suddenly, a light that only Victor could see, appears behind him. He knew that it is his time to cross over to the other side, for his forgiveness.

"Good bye, my love. And thank you, Hero of Bowerstone." Victor says with elation. The spirit enters the holy light and disappears forever to be at peace.

Hughes steps out from his hiding place to return to his master's side. The bloodhound glances up to see Alexander's brown locks of hair slowly getting paler, and a faint visible ring of light floating above the young Hero's head. Hughes didn't know what to make of it. Alexander has yet to know the subtle changes in his appearance from the acts of good deeds he's performed so far.

Alex turn to Alexander and is forever grateful for what he's done for her and Victor, "Thank you, Hero. If it wasn't for you, Victor (and I) would never be at peace."

"What will you do, now? Would you like me to return you to Bowerstone? Or do you have other plans?" Alexander inquires.

"I would like to return to Bowerstone, if you please."

Alexander extends his hand for Alex to reach as he tells the Guild Seal to bring him and her back to Bowerstone safely.

(Bowerstone Market)

Alexander and Hughes bring Alex back to the Cow and Corset, where she returns to work with a bright smile and a new lease on life.

Alexander sighs in relaxation, petting his dog beside him, "We did good, Hughes." He gives his dog a treat, even if he just hid like a coward. Hughes returns his affections by licking his masters hand. Then suddenly, Alexander sees Aura buying some produce from the stall with Alabaster by her side. He waves and calls to his sister, "Aura! We're back!"

Aura turns around to see her brother with a big grin on his narrow face. She hadn't seen him that happy since before what happened at The Temple of Light. She tips her highwayman hat to the merchant and pays the gold for some apples, carrots, and celery; also a few whole salmons from the fish stall, she kept the food preserved in a special storage compartment in her rucksack to keep them cold.

"I can tell by that big grin of yours, that the quest went smoothly?" Aura inquires with her own smile.

"Yes." Alexander said confidently, "I took Alex to Rookridge to reunite with her former, deceased fiance, Victor. I thought the spirit would kill her himself, but when I told him otherwise, he understood and listened to reason. I just wanted something to go right without anyone having to die, today..."

Aura smiles and remarks with truth in her words, "Happy endings are good. But you and I both know that we can't make everyone happy all the time. Shit always happens, no matter what."

Not to dwell on the matter further, Alexander suggests going to Bowerstone Old Quarter to see to a matter revolving around two idiots, who unintentionally opened the gate to the netherworld with the Necromannomicon: The Book of Extremely Undead.

(Bowerstone Old Quarter)

When the Hero's and their dogs arrived in prosperous area, they suddenly hear two men arguing near the path to the local cemetery: a very depressing place for the dead and the less fortunate. The two men arguing were none other than the troublesome twins, Sam and Max Spade. The brothers are not so much as bad people - they often make mistakes that effect almost everyone and everthing around them by accident.

"It's all your fault." Sam accused his brother, Max, "You're the one who found it."

Max argues back, accusing Sam, "You're the one who read the words. It's your fault."

"You're the one who said I was a chicken because I wouldn't read it in the first place. Ha!" Sam brought up.

Aura points them out,"Those two must be the idiots we heard about."

Alexander sighs irritably, "Let's go talk to them." He can tell that the twins were no threat at all (at least without intended harm). He couldn't believe how stupid the Spade brothers are to be dabbling with dark magic.

Sam notices the armed Hero's coming toward them, stopping the argument with his brother for a moment to plead for the Hero's help, "You have to help us!"

"He raised the dead!" Max said while pointing at his brother to blame.

Alexander shook his head and advises, "Me and my sister will help you get the book, but don't ever try this stunt again."

"Dangerous books aren't meant for idiots, like you two." Aura insults. How the bumbling idiots procured the forbidden book, the Hero's do not know, but it certainly didn't belong to the Spade brother's.

"I - We're very sorry. We got quite curious about the book, ever since Father had once talked about it." Sam stammered.

"Until he died, that is."

"By a kraken..." Sam sighed.

"Just stay here until we get back, please." Alexander commands with an irritable sigh.

The two Hero's and their dogs moved along the path that lead to the ever ominous Bowerstone Cemetery.

When the Hero's left, Sam and Max argued again.

"You see, those two have a better sibling relationship than ours. Why can't you be more sensible like his sister?" Sam starts, hitting his brother over the head in a comical fashion.

Max hits him back, "You mean you want me to be a girl? How 'bout YOU try to take more action, instead of WHINING like a frilly ninny!"

"No! I want YOU to stop pressuring me into doing something stupid, like we just did!"

The two get into a short lived fist-a-cuffs, before breaking it off by a local guard.

"Stupid..." Sam pouts.

"Luquacious moron..." Max pouts.

(Bowerstone Cemetery)

In the vast graveyard before them, a light ominous fog bathed the ground below the Hero's feet.

Alexander draws out his shiny blade while Aura lights her hands with scorching fire that doesn't burn her.

They can see the people fleeing and screaming for their lives, away from the hollow men they ran.

Alexander shouts to warn the people, "Get out of here - quickly!" The people heed his warning and ran straight back to where they lived in Bowerstone.

"I hate the undead!" Aura blasts one of the hollow men.

Suddenly, they encounter a whole hundred more hollow men upon the horizon.

"Ah, shit..." Aura curses as her and her brother jumped into the fray of undead to fight them.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Alexander and Aura, along with their dogs have succeeded in retrieving the evil book, with it, peace can be restored to the cemetery for it to be safe once more. It was almost overwhelming to take on a hundred hollow men at once, as Aura had injured her arm while preparing a spell and Alexander was shot in the leg with a crossbow arrow. The duo were both dirty and tired from the fighting, that they were irritable toward the idiot brothers.

Aura snatches the book from her brother's hand and shoves it to Sam for him to read it.

Sam recites the spell to revers what was done, "Right. What page was the "undo" spell on...? Oh here we are. Tantir! Barada! Kanda!"

With that, Bowerstones Cemetery was now restored and the undead were laid to rest.

Alexander advises them, "Now return that book where it belongs, so none of this may happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

Max stammers, "Of course! We'll just... return it to where we found it." He turns to his brother, "Right, brother?"

"Ummm... Right. We'll return it back to the tomb from whence it came."

The brothers then head off to somewhere in Bowerstone. The quest was now complete.

Alexander and Aura smile, unaware that Sam and Max won't be returning it any time soon.

"Well with that now settled, let's return to the Chamber of Fate." Aura suggests.

"Agreed." Alexander responds.

The two and their dogs teleport with their Guild Seals back to the Chamber of Fate where Theresea has something more in store for them.


End file.
